All's Fair in Love, War, and Osaka High School
by Dragon's Fury 90999
Summary: Osaka High has turned CoEd and Mizuki is a new student. She meets new friends. But she has secrets that she doesn't know if she can share! A HanaKimi, Pokemon, and Winx Club fanfic crossover!
1. Chapter 1

All's Fair in Love, War, and Osaka High School

A Hana-Kimi, Pokemon, and Winx Club FanFic Crossover

By realixweatherfairy

Ch 1 Osaka High goes Co-Ed

"Oh man!' thought Mizuki Ashiya, "I can't believe I'm late for my first day of school!"

Mizuki was a young girl and she was late for her first day of high school in Japan.

"I can't believe Osaka High turned Co-Ed either!" she continued.

She was so lost in thought that she ran into a young boy with dark hair.

"Oh, soo sorry!" she yelled over her shoulder as she continued running.

The boy didn't seem to hear her. He just stood there transfixed for a moment. He soon snapped out of his reverie and noticed that in her haste, the girl had dropped her notebook. When he picked it up and looked on the back, he saw the name Mizuki Ashiya neatly printed there.

"If I see her again, I'll be sure to give it back to her," he thought.

Later on in class 2-C, the teacher was trying the get his students' attention and was failing miserably.

"Boys! Your attention, PLEASE!!!" yelled the teacher.

The boys quieted down with snicker.

"Thank you. As you know from the announcement last week, the principal, with the support of the school governors, has decided to turn our school into a Co-Ed high school in order to create more diversity. I am happy to announce that the young ladies who are to become your dorm and classmates will start their classes today. I know that I can count on you gentlemen to help the young girls in every way possible. The young ladies will have their own rooms, in order to protect their interests and prevent any problems," the teacher continued.

Then there was a knock on the door, which opened to reveal the principal followed by 6 girls. They were all very beautiful but there was something special about the one behind the principal. She had brown hair and brown eyes.

"Ah, Mr. Clairbourne(sorry!, I don't remember the principal's name!), I assume these are the young ladies," the teacher said.

"Yes, Mr. Archer(I don't remember the teacher's name either!)," Mr. Clairbourne said and turned and left the classroom.

"All right, girls," Mr. Archer said, "If you could just take a seat, and we can all get acquainted."

The girls all looked at each other and move towards a row that was almost completely empty, except for one boy.

As the brown haired girl that everyone was staring at sat down, she realized that the boy in the seat next to her was the boy that she had ran into that morning. She blushed as she sat down.

"Since our new students are in a new environment, we will forstall any new topics in our study until tomorrow. Today, you may get to know you new classmates," said Mr. Archer.

At those words, the class started erupting with the students' voices. The boy in front of Mizuki turned around and said, "Hi, my name's Nakatsu."

"Hi, I'm Mizuki," she replied, "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too," said Nakatsu, "That person sitting next to you is Izumi Sano."

"Nice to meet you, Sano," Mizuki said.

"Likewise," Sano said, "Oh, you, dropped this earlier." and handed her notebook to her.

"Thanks!" she said.

"You're welcome," Sano said.

I hope you guys I like it. I had a hard time coming up with a title!


	2. Chapter 2

All's Fair in Love, War, and Osaka High School

A Hana-Kimi, Pokemon, and Winx Club Crossover

By realixweatherfairy

Chapter 2: Lunch

After their Homeroom, Sano and Nakatsu showed Mizuki and the other girls to the lunch room. It was definitely crowded. They were having fried chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy, and green beans for lunch. After they got out of the line, they walked over to a table with two boys from their homeroom already sitting there. They introduced themselves as Kyogo Sekime and Noe Shjini. It was definitely apparent by the way they were acting that they were totally obsessed with girls, because they wouldn't stop talking and trying to impress them. Mizuki heard Noe ask where they were from, when she saw familiar blonde hair and blue eyes searching the lunch room.

"Sky! Sky! Over here!" she called and waved.

Soon the boy with blond hair came and sat down next to Bloom, followed by 5 other guys, one of which Sano and Nakatsu recognized.

"Mizuki, do you know these guys?" asked Nakatsu.

"Oh, yeah! I've known these guys for most of my life." Mizuki said with a laugh, "This is Sky, Bloom's boyfriend, Brandon, Stella's boyfriend, Helia, Flora's boyfriend, and Timmy, Tecna's boyfriend."

"Yeah, Bloom, Flora, Stella, Musa, Layla, Tecna, Julia, the boys, and I have been friends since we were really little," Sky said.

Mizuki then turned to the brown haired boy she didn't recognize and said, "I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Minami Nanba, Dorm 2's Residence Advisor," said Nanba, with a seductive smile at Julia, "You girls must also be new transfer students!"

"Yes, we are," said Mizuki, "I'm Mizuki, that's Bloom, Flora, Stella, Musa, Layla, Tecna, and Julia."

"Pleasure to meet you," Nanba said, "What dorm are you girls going to be in? Sky and the guys will be in Dorm 2."

"So will we," the girls all said together.

"All right," Nanba said, gleefully.

"What can you be so happy about, Nanba?" said a new voice.

"What I'm happy about is none of your business, Tennoji," Nanba said, with a scowl on his handsome face, to the boy and his two minions.

"Well, hello, there, my name is Megumi Tennoji," the boy said to the girls, with a smirk, "I'm Residence Advisor for Dorm 1 and I'm President of the Karate Club. This is Kujo, my best friend and the Vice-President of the Karate Club and this is Kitahanda."

"Pleasure," the girls said, sarcastically. Nanba and the other boys could tell that they weren't impressed.

"What's going here? Did you two call and RA's meeting without me?" said another new voice.

"Oh, great," Nanba whined, "It's the Germanophile."

"What was that, Minami?" said the boy, "Oh, new students! Welcome to Osaka High School. I am Oscar M. Himejima. The RA of Dorm 3 and Head of the Drama Club.

"Hey, stop flitting around with those girls and leave them alone, _**Masao**_," Nanba said, aggravation clear in his voice.

"Hey, Nanba. Let me guess. He thinks he's all that," Bloom asked.

"Yeah," Nanba answered.

"Well, we'll see you later, girls," Tennoji and Himejima said, together.

"Yeah, riiighht," the girls answered.

"Ugh!! It's only our first day and we already got people flirting with us," Stella said.

"I know it's just like at our old school," Layla said.

"What's your old school like?" Sano asked.

"Well, it's kind of like other high school's except in our region of the world, we have what's called Pokemon Trainers," Musa answered, "People who go out and try to catch as many Pokemon as they can and those who catch at least one of every kind are called Pokemon Masters."

"Yeah, and Pokemon Trainers at our school don't have to do gym, their gym is a class called Pokemon Rumble," Julia said, "It's a class where trainers and their pokemon square off in battles to train each other's pokemon. Just ask Mizuki, she is one."

"Guys! Inxnea on the exnea," Mizuki said, "It makes some people really uncomfortable."

"Wow, Mizuki," Nakatsu gasped, "You're a Pokemon Trainer!"

"Yeah," she answered, "Thanks a lot, Julia!"

"Sorry! I didn't know you wanted it kept a secret," Julia said.

"What's your favorite pokemon?" Sano asked.

"Well, I don't really have a favorite," Mizuki said, "I love all my pokemon, but if you mean the one I don't being out of it's pokeball for hours on end, it would have to be my Raichu, Micky."

"Yeah, I forgot. You give all of your Pokemon nicknames," said Tecna.

"Yeah, and some of them I named after you guys," Mizuki said, "because they reminded me so much of you guys!"

"Hey guys! The bell just rang!" Sano said.

"Okay! See you guys in class!" the girls said.

Author's Note: I hope you guys read the Pokemon manga or watched the anime because I don't know what half of the Pokemon look like so I can't describe them! Sorry. Please review and let me know what you guys think of this story so far!


	3. Chapter 3

All's Fair in Love, War, and Osaka High School

A Hana-Kimi, Pokemon, and Winx Club FanFic Crossover

By realixweatherfairy

Disclaimer: Own only what I created, nothing more and nothing less!

Chapter 3: After School …. With a Rival

As soon as the last bell of the day rang, Mizuki and the rest of the girls met up with Nanba and the other guys to walk to the dorm.

"Dorm 2 may look shabby but on the inside it's really big. While you guys and girls are here, your dorm will be like your family. If you have any problems at all, you can talk to me or to the dorm manager," Nanba was saying to the new students.

Suddenly a voice called out, "Ashiya!"

Mizuki looked up and saw a boy about her age with blond hair and brown eyes. He was tall and muscular. He was looking into her eyes with such hatred.

"Hello, Morris," she said, softly.

"Do you know this guy, Mizuki?" Sano asked.

"Yes, his name is Greg Morris," she answered, "He's my rival pokemon trainer. Because of our disrespect for each other, we call each other by our last names."

"You ready to battle, Little One," Morris sneered.

Pulling out a red and white ball, Mizuki answered, "Since the day I was born, you jerk!"

"I hoped for nothing less!" Morris sneered, "Go, Mudkip!" and threw a ball similar to the one in Mizuki's hand in the air, it opened, and a Mudkip popped out. Mizuki sneered.

"You never learn," she said, slowly, "Go, Micky! I chose you!" and throwing her ball in the air, it opened and a Raichu popped out.

"Mudkip, use Water Gun!" Morris shouted to his pokemon.

"Pathetic. Micky, dodge and use Thunder!" Mizuki called to her Raichu.

A jet of water came out of the Mudkip's mouth aimed at the Raichu, who dodged and shot some electric sparks out of it's checks, that hit the Mudkip, causing it to faint. Mizuki smiled and said, "That all you got or are you thirsty for more!"

At that, Morris called his Mudkip back and ran off. Mizuki just shook her head.

"Wimp." She muttered.

"Wow, Mizuki, that was awesome!" Nakatsu said.

"Yep, you really showed him that time," Bloom agreed.

"Come on, people, let's get to the Dorm," Sano said.

Everyone then hurried to get back to the Dorm, not knowing that they were being watched by three pairs of eyes, as they ran up to meet an old man.

Author's Note: I know this one's kinda short too. Hopefully, I'll be able to make the next one longer. Who might those eyes belong too? Any guesses?


	4. Chapter 4

All's Fair in Love, War, and Osaka High School

A Hana-Kimi, Pokemon, Winx Club FanFic Crossover

By realixweatherfairy

Disclaimer: Don't own anything beyond what I created!

Chapter 4: The Dorm

The dorm manager was waiting for them when they approached the dorm.

"Ladies and Gents, I'd like to introduce Mr. Salts( I don't know if his name was mentioned in the books!), Dorm 2's Manager," Nanba said, introducing a man in his late forties at the most.

"Hello, Welcome to Osaka High School's Dorm 2," Mr. Salts said, "Now, let's get the new student's room assignments. Mizuki and Julia, Room 107, Sky and Brandon, Room 106, Flora and Tecna, Room 109, Helia and Timmy, Room 108, Layla and Musa, Room 111, and Bloom and Stella, Room 112. Nanba, Sano, and Nakatsu, Would you boys please show them to their rooms?"

All three nodded.

"Thank you, boys. Good night, everyone," Mr. Salts said and left to go home for the night.

"I'll take Mizuki, Julia, Sky, and Brandon to their rooms," Sano said, "Okay?"

Nanba nodded and lead Flora, Tecna, Helia, and Timmy up the stairs. Followed by Nakatsu, who lead Layla, Musa, Bloom, and Stella.

Sano waited a minute before taking them upstairs as well. As he led them up the stairs, he said, "Mizuki and Julia's room is next door to mine, and Sky and Brandon's room is across from theirs."

"Oh, okay," they said in unison.

Leading them to their rooms, he bid them good night and went into his own room. After taking a shower and putting his pajamas on, he reflected on the day's events.

"I can't believe so much happened in one day," Sano thought to himself, "Those girls are all cute but I have to say Mizuki seems the sweetest of them all. I'm glad I got the chance to meet her again, without her running into me head on."

Back in Mizuki and Julia's room, they were changing into their pajamas and discussing their first day.

"Man, I didn't know we'd meet so many people in one day," Julia said.

"What'd you think of Tennoji?" Mizuki asked.

"I thought he was really full of himself," Julia answered, "And Himejima? He's just a total weirdo."

"I totally agree!" Mizuki said.

"What about Nanba, didn't he seem a little to pleased that we were going to be in his dorm?" Julia said.

"I guess so," Mizuki said, "but other than that, he seemed really nice. Sano and Nakatsu are pretty nice guys, too."

"Yeah," Julia said, she looked at her friend and saw a look that she had seen before, the look of "I've got a huge crush!" on her face.

"Mizuki, you don't have a crush on someone from school already, do you?" she asked, "You remember what happened last time, don't you? With that guy, what was his name?"

"Yes, I remember, his name was Michael," Mizuki answered, painful memories come to her mind, "I will forgive him for what he has done, but I can not and will not forget. No matter how many times he may ask for another chance."

"Ah, yes. Michael. I remember it all too well. I met him at Alfea's Spring Fling Freshman year. He went to the boy's school that was founded by a friend of our headmistress, Professor Salalidin. We got to know each other and became a couple, but a few months later, he betrayed me and my friends to our worst enemies," Mizuki thought to herself, "He said he didn't mean it, but I didn't believe him and broke up with him. He kept calling and following me everywhere. Then one day, he tried to attack me while I was out with my friends. The police were called and he was sent to jail. My parents thought it might be a good thing if they got me and my friends out of the country for a while. It was a good thing because now I'm moving on and I now have a crush on one of my classmates who I've only known one day! I wish I knew why I feel this way!"

Little did she know that in the room next to her, another was thinking the same thing. Sano's ex-girlfriend, Amanda, had dumped him for another guy after his accident. Sano was a high jumper but a little over a year ago, he had had an accident and he tore a tendon which made very possible for him to never be able to jump again. Then after the accident, Amanda told him that she didn't love him anymore and that she had fallen in love with a guy named Steven who went to his rival school, Tokyo Grauken. But now that he had met Mizuki, he felt the feelings he had had for Amanda disappear and new ones take their place.

"I can't be falling in love again," Sano and Mizuki thought to themselves.


	5. Chapter 5

All's Fair in Love, War, and Osaka High School

A Hana-Kimi, Pokemon, and Winx Club FanFic Crossover

By realixweatherfairy

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Micheal and Amanda.

Chapter 5: Festival of Karate, Magic, and Fools

Mizuki and her friends had been at Osaka for a few months. They had all had some problems with guys hitting on them but none more so than Mizuki. Sano always helped her get away from them. Neither one of them had told the other of their feelings, not wanting to freak the other out.

One day, Nanba called a Dorm Meeting. He seemed really excited about something. His eyes were glittering with anticipation and he was being a jerk and not telling them what was up.

"Okay, you dork, tell us what is making you so joyous this afternoon?" said Julia, who was obviously getting annoyed with Nanba. But Mizuki knew that even with Julia's hard outside, she really had a crush on Nanba and she often teased her about it.

"Well, alright, my little rose, since you asked so nicely," Nanba said, "It's time for the Osaka High School Festival!"

"The what?" many people, including Mizuki asked. Sano and Nakatsu were sitting next to her. Sano was asleep and Nakatsu looked really excited.

"The Osaka High School Festival," Nanba repeated, "It's a three day event. The first day is mainly Track competition. The second day is the Culture Festival or also known as the Arts Festival, and the third day is open to the public, a showcase of both Athletics and Arts. The Dorms compete to win the Festival. There are three groups in each dorm, one for each class. That's nine groups. The groups also complete to see who becomes the school MVP. The winning dorm of the Festival gets a special prize, better food for example. The winning MVP may get a cash prize."

"You imbeciles are wasting your time," said a voice from the door. Everyone looked and saw R.A. Tennoji with his two best buddies, Kujo and Kitahanda, standing there. "This is Dorm 1's year!"

"I was wondering when the Master of Dumb-Fu would show up," Nanba said.

"Who are you calling a Dumb-Fu Master?" Tennoji yelled. Arguments between Tennoji and Nanba ensued and went on for about an hour.

Sick of these two acting like heathens, Mizuki got up and despite Sano's, who had woken up by that time, attempts to stop her, walked up to Tennoji and smacked him and said, "How old are you? A person your age shouldn't be acting like a 2 year old whose toy just got taken away!"

"You're going to pay for that, Missy!" Tennoji snarled, "Get her, boys!"

Other boys from Dorm 1 revealed themselves from behind the door. They formed a circle around her, about ready to grab her at any moment. Sano had jumped up to help her and so had Nakatsu.

"Looks like I'm going to have to use magic," Mizuki thought, and decided to have a little fun.

"Let's see, 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9, so there are 10 of you and 1 of me," Mizuki said, unintimidated and pulled out a tissue, "What's a poor girl to do?"

Just then one of the boys made a grab for her, when a tornado of cherry blossom petals swirled around her making her disappear from view. Then the petals disappeared and Mizuki was no where to be seen! The boy who had made a grab for her fell into another boy knocking them both over. Everyone in the room gasped. Sano and Nakatsu stopped in their tracks. They starred at the spot where she had been standing.

Suddenly, Tennoji started jumping around like his butt was on fire, which it was. Then everyone looked at the door and saw Mizuki standing there with a Typhlosion by her side.

"Good girl, Sparky," she said, as she rubbed the Typhlosion's head, "Dorm 1, I think I've made my point quite clear. Now, BEAT IT!!!!!"

By the looks on their faces, the Dorm 1 dudes were scared of her. Obviously, they didn't think protesting wasn't going to do much good, because they left without a word. Tennoji had, however, given her a dirty look before leaving. After Dorm 1 left the building, there was a cheer going around for Mizuki. The boys were really excited, but the girls and Sano and Nakatsu looked passive. They tried to get to her but Nanba got there first.

"Man, Mizuki, I don't think I've ever stood up to Tennoji and his goons before," Nanba said, excitedly, "but on thing puzzles me, how'd you disappear?"

It was then that the girls, Sano, and Nakatsu made it to her. They really wanted to talk to her alone but realized it was going to be impossible.

"What do you girls think?" Mizuki asked, "Should we tell them?"

"Well, it looks like we can't keep it a secret anymore," Bloom said, "Better yet let's show' em!"

Then all the girls except for Mizuki shouted, "Let's Go, Enchantix!" and the girls all transformed into their enchantix. Julia's looked a lot like Stella's except her hair was in a pony tail, and her wings were like huge rose petals.

Mizuki then shouted, "Soralli Magic Winx!" and transformed into a sapphire blue sparkly halter top with a matching mini skirt. Her wing were like Bloom's Winx wings and her boots were like Flora's.

"We're fairies," Mizuki explained, "We are the Winx Club."

"Wow," the guys all said.

"What powers to you guys have?" Nanba asked.

"Well, for starters, I have two names, one's my earth name and the other's my fairy name, my parent thought it would be safer that way," Mizuki said, "My earth name is Mizuki, but my fairy name is Soralli, so that's what I have to shout to transform. I am the Fairy of Weather, Bloom is the Fairy of Dragon Fire, Flora is the Fairy of Nature and Love, Stella is the Fairy of the Sun and Moon, Musa is the Fairy of Music, Layla is the Fairy of Fluids, Tecna is the Fairy of Technology, and Julia is the Fairy of Roses."

"But, Mizuki, you forgot your other power," Bloom said, "The one that binds us together as power sisters. She is also the Fairy of Crystal Hail Drops!"

"Ugh! You had to remind me!" Mizuki said, with a groan.

"Crystal Hail Drops?" Sano said, "What kind of power is that?"

"I can not only control weather through my emotions," Mizuki said, with a glare at Bloom, "but I can possess weather."

"Possess?"

"Become weather," Mizuki clarified, "and it is said that when the Keepers of the Dragon Fire and Crystal Hail Drops bind their powers together, they are a force to be reckoned with and that they are to be the most powerful entities in the magical world."

Sano was shocked. He had never even guessed that the woman he loved was a fairy, not to mention a powerful one. Seeing Sano's reaction on his face, Mizuki guessed he was angry with her.

"It's okay if you guys don't want us around anymore," she said, solemnly.

Hearing this, Sano's heart beat quickened. Of course he didn't want Mizuki to leave. He loved her and he knew he had to tell her soon, but for now he just grabbed her hand, causing her to blush. She also sensed that Sano wasn't telling her something.

Alarmed as well, Nanba said, "Don't be silly. Of course we want girls here. We don't know what this dorm would be like if you left."

All of the Winx Club smiled at him and detransformed. After she was done detransorming, Sano took Mizuki's hand again and wouldn't let go. They sat down and talk ensued about the Festival.

"I wonder what Sano is not telling me," Mizuki thought, "Maybe I can talk with him telepathically."

Telepathic Convo- Sano & Mizuki

Mizuki- Sano, Can you hear me? If you can, don't say anything out loud.

Sano- Mizuki?

Mizuki- Yeah, It's me. Are you hiding something from me?

Sano- What makes you think that?

Mizuki- I can sense it. Plus, the way you're not letting go of my hand, says a lot.

Sano- Oh, well I guess I couldn't hide it from you much longer. I love you, Mizuki.

Mizuki- (Turns her head and looks him in the eye) I love you, too, Sano.

Sano- (His eyes are wide as saucers) You, do?

Mizuki- Yeah.

End Telepathic Convo.

Mizuki laid her head on his shoulder, while he took in what he just found out. He placed his arm around her waist and, whispered in her ear, "Will you be my girlfriend?" and she said, "Yes."


	6. Chapter 6

All's Fair in Love, War, and Osaka High School

A Hana-Kimi, Pokemon, and Winx Club FanFic Crossover

By realixweatherfairy

Disclaimer: Don't own any thing but Michael, Amanda, and Steven

Chapter 6: Preparation and Romance

The day after the exciting Dorm Meeting, class 2-C started to really concentrate. They had to decide what they were going to do for the Culture Festival.

"Okay, everyone, the events for the first day of the Festival have been decided. They are listed on the board," Mr. Archer said, "Everyone should participate in at least one event."

Everyone looked up at the board and saw this:

October 16

500 m Relay, Obstacle Course, Swimming, Scavenger Hunt, Chicken Fight, Dodge Ball, Ball Push, Daruma, Basketball, and Volleyball

"However, there is one rule: The young ladies are not allowed to enter the Chicken Fight or the Miss Osaka Pageant," Mr. Archer continued.

Sano was relieved at this last sentence. He had been worried that knowing how dangerous Chicken Fight was that his girl would get hurt. He was glad she couldn't compete in the Pageant either. He didn't need a beauty pageant to tell him that his girlfriend was beautiful.

After a moment, he looked at Mizuki. She didn't seem too worried about this rule. It was obvious that she didn't really care. She looked at and him and smiled. She then turned to Nakatsu.

"Hey, Nakatsu, what events are you going to participate in?" she asked.

"Um, I think that Sano and me are going to do Basketball and the Chicken Fight," he answered, "I might also do the 500 m Relay. What about you?"

"I think I'll do Volleyball and the 500 m Relay," Mizuki answered him, in a very small voice.

Whether or not Nakatsu, noticed a change in her attitude, he didn't say anything. Mizuki was deep in thought. She had heard about the Chicken Fight. She even heard that is was very dangerous and that people had even been sent to the hospital.

"I hope they don't get hurt," Mizuki thought.

"Hey Mizuki! What's with the sad face?" said a familiar voice.

She looked up and saw that Nanba was the one that had spoken. He and the other guys from class 3-A had stopped by.

"Nothing!" she answered.

By the look on his face, she could tell he didn't believe her.

"Well, anyway, I came by to see if anyone signed up for the 2000 m Relay. I was hoping that anyone who entered the 500 m Relay, would also do the 2000 m Relay," Nanba said.

"You got it, Chief," Mizuki and Nakatsu said together.

He smiled at them. He was extremely proud of them, especially Mizuki. He could tell she really wanted Dorm 2 to win.

"It doesn't matter what you mongoloids do," said a voice that had come to be all too familiar in the past few days, "You dolts won't win."

Without even looking, everyone knew that it was Tennoji and his goons.

"This is Dorm 1's year," he said.

"You said it, sir!" most of his goons said.

"Geez, Tennoji, It seems to me that you still haven't learned your lesson," Mizuki said, standing up.

The Dorm 1guys saw her and started to back away. Apparently, they hadn't forgotten their last lesson from Mizuki. They were all moving towards the door, especially Tennoji.

"Now, Tennoji, if you don't make like Michael Jackson and Beat It, you're gonna be hopping like a little bunny rabbit again," she said.

With a look of terror, the Dorm 1 guys all disappeared.

"What wimps!" she said, while giggling.

"You know, Sano, you're one lucky guy," Nanba said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Cause you got the only girl that I have ever seen stand up against Tennoji and Kujo," Nanba said.

"I know I am," Sano said, with a smile.

Mizuki smiled at him, and said, "I've had to deal with jerks like them before. Julia knows who I'm talking about."

"Oh, yes. That guy. The one who almost got us killed," Julia said.

"What guy?" Sano asked.

"My _**ex-boyfriend**_, Michael," Mizuki said, "He betrayed us to a group of witches who were bent on killing us. Luckily, Bloom and I were able to create a diversion and we were able to escape. After that, I broke up with him, while he was sniveling like a baby, begging me not to. After that, he continued to call and followed me around, He ended up attacking me when I was out with the rest of the Winx girls. The police were involved and he ended up going to jail. He's doing 6 months for Assault with a Deadly Weapon."

Hearing this story made Sano's blood boil. If either of those attacks had succeeded, he never would have met Mizuki and fallen in love with her. Mizuki could tell what he was thinking. She gave him a look that said Cool It!

"Well, see you guys later!" Nanba said and he and the other guys left.

Mr. Archer, "Now ladies and gentlemen, you must decide what to do for the Culture Festival."

Bloom raised her hand.

"Yes, Bloom."

"How about a Café," she said, "This might sound weird but we have the boys dress up as girls and the girls as what ever they want to be."

"Oooo, that's a great idea, Bloom!" Mizuki said, giggling. Sano shot her a look and so did Nakatsu. She just gave them a look right back.

"Then, I think it has been decided," Mr. Archer said, "As there are no more suggestions."

Then the bell rang. After they got through the line, and ate, they just sat and were very quiet, as they were trying not to laugh.

Then Nanba and the others came by, and sat down, they were wondering why everyone was being so quiet.

"Okay, guys. Time's up. Tell us why you're being so quiet," said Nanba.

All of a sudden, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Layla, Tecna, Julia, Sano, and Mizuki all started laughing, hysterically.

"Nakatsu, what is so funny?" Sky asked.

"We decided to do a café for the Culture Festival," Nakatsu said, "and the guys have to dress as girls and the girls can dress up as anything they want."

Then Nanba, Sky, Helia, Brandon, and Timmy all started laughing as well. Nakatsu wasn't laughing. He didn't find any of this funny.

After everyone stopped laughing, Sano started to think about what had happened in class. He wondered why he hadn't noticed that his girlfriend was down for some reason. He determined that after school on the way home, he would ask her about it. She looked too happy right now and he didn't want to ruin it.

After school, the Winx girls met up with the guys and they walked back to the dorm together. Each guy held their respective girl's hand. Sano had to find the right time to bring up what happened in class.

"Mizuki," Sano said.

"Yeah," she answered.

"Why were you soo down in class earlier?" he asked.

"Oh, I was worried," she answered, "Nakatsu told me you guys were planning on participating in the Chicken Fight. I was just worried that you guys were going to get hurt is all."

"Don't worry about me and Nakatsu," Sano said, "We'll be fine."

"I'll worry if I want," Mizuki said, "I know you'd worry about me if something dangerous was happening to me."

"Okay," Sano said, "You got me."

"Hi Sano," said a woman, "It's been a while."

"Oh great! It's her," said Sano.

"Who?" Mizuki asked.

"Kinu," he answered.

Mizuki turned to Sekime and asked, "Who's Kinu?"

\

"She's a reporter who been following Sano since Middle School," Sekime answered, "She's a real Sano freak."

"Oh really," she said.

She wondered if they were close.

"Oh, is this one of your new classmates, Sano?" Kinu asked.

"Yes, she's one of my new classmates, and my girlfriend," Sano said, "and my personal life is none of your business."

"What's her name?" Kinu said.

"My name is Mizuki," she said, her temper rising, "and my personal life is none of your business either!" and she stomped off ahead of everyone and going back to the dorm.

"Leave Mizuki alone, Crow," Sano said, "or suffer the consequences."

Little did Sano know that Mizuki felt terrible danger ahead. She had stomped to make sure that she got there first so that everyone else wouldn't get hurt.

"Look it's a little pixie," said a voice that Mizuki knew to well. She turned and saw three girls standing behind her.

"Hello, Trix," she said.

They didn't say anything, Icy just started attacking her.

"Ice Coffin!" she yelled.

"Soralli Magix Winx!" Mizuki shouted and she transformed and dodged Icy's attack and said, "Lightening Sumpreme!" and summoned some lightening to attack Icy and draw her back.

Then Stormy started in.

"Cyclone Clone!" she yelled and created a tornado.

Mizuki then noticed that everyone was coming up below her and gasped at what was happening. The other Winx girls knew that Mizuki wanted them to take care of everyone else.

As the tornado came close to her, Mizuki said, "Turn my Winx into a giant wall! Bounce off the surface like a rubber ball" The tornado turned against the Trix and made them faint and fall out of the air.

"Lightening Cage!" Mizuki said, and a ball of lightening formed around the Trix and then Mizuki said, "Transportus Mortus!" with one place in mind, The Omega Dimension.

When the Trix disappeared, Mizuki landed and de-transformed. Everyone ran to her. The rest of the Winx girls gave her a giant hug. The guys except for Sano were clapping her on the back.

"You guys about ready to stop?" she said, "I'm about ready to fall over." She didn't look to good.

"What's the matter, Mizuki?" Nanba said, looking concerened, and then looked at Sano who noticed that Mizuki wasn't looking to hot.

"I think I might've used too much Winx," she answered, weakly, "Whenever a fairy uses too much of her power, her energy is drained, but never enough to kill her, only to make her pass out." At which she passed out. She almost fell to the ground but Sano caught her.

"Let's get her back to the dorm," he said, everyone could tell that worry was plain in his voice.

Mizuki woke up in her room a few hours later, feeling better. It was around 1:00 AM.

"I'd better go back to sleep," she said, and was asleep again in 2 minutes.


	7. Chapter 7

All's fair in Love, War, and Osaka High School

A Hana-Kimi, Pokemon, and Winx Club FanFic Crossover

By realixweatherfairy

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Michael, Amanda, and Steven

Chapter 7: Preparing for a Fight

The next few days were full of hustle and bustle. Everywhere Mizuki looked, she saw, decorations being made and designed. Soon before she knew it, it was the day before the Festival began. Class 2-C was already decorating their classroom. They wanted to be ready for Day 2.

"Man, I didn't know that it took so much to make one dress," Noe complained to Mizuki. He had been put in charge of making the costumes.

"Well, now, I guess you'll have more respect for those who lived in the Ancient times," Mizuki said.

"Yeah," he said, with no enthusiasm.

Just then the classroom door opened an when Mizuki looked up, she saw two of the most welcome faces. Sano and Nakatsu had had morning practice. Nakatsu was on the soccer team and Sano had rejoined the track team.   
They took their seats on either side of her. Sano gave her a kiss on the cheek which made her blush.

"What are you up to?" Sano asked.

"Helping Noe finish the costumes," she answered, "He's been leaving it a bit late."

"I've got some done," Noe said, defending himself.

"Yeah, two," she said.

"I'm just not that good at sewing," Noe protested.

"Which is why I'm helping you," Mizuki replied.

"Well, what about your costume, then?" Noe asked, with a smirk.

"Done already," she said, with a smile. Noe did an anime fall.

"All us Winx girls got our costumes done last week," she continued.

"So, that's why I heard giggling in the your room," Sano said, "You were all in your room, working on your costumes together."

"Yep," she answered.

"I thought you girls were having a party with us," Sano said with a laugh.

Mizuki laughed too. "God, I love her laugh. I love everything about her," he thought. Then Mizuki stopped laughing and said something to Noe.

"Hey Noe! Would you mind if I sped things up a little?" she asked.

"If you think you can," he answered, "then by all means, go right ahead."

She stood up and cleared her throat. She then looked at the material and said, "Designus Mightus." The boys all looked at the material but it was material any more. It had been made into dresses from the book **Heidi**. Only one wasn't from the book, it looked more like a Chinese Princess dress.

"Man, Mizuki. When you said speed things up, you weren't kidding," Noe said, with admiration clear in his voice.

Mizuki beamed. It had been the first time that she had used magic since the Trix had attacked her. She could tell that Sano hadn't forgotten. He had left her by herself since.

Then the lunch bell rang. Everyone packed up their stuff and left. They were having country fried steak with mashed potatoes and gravy, and corn.

After they got through the line, sat down at the table, Mizuki started to get a bad feeling, and she only had bad feelings when evil people, or people who wished her ill will were nearby. She looked around and saw the one face she never wanted to see again, sitting with Tennoji and his goons.

"Mizuki, are you okay?" Bloom asked. She was looking at Mizuki's face and she was extremely pale.

"No, I'm not," Mizuki said, firmly.

"What's the matter?" Bloom asked, worried for her friend.

Mizuki didn't say anything just looked over at Tennoji's table. Bloom looked over and saw exactly what was wrong. She had never expected to see that face again.

"I need to tell Sano!" she thought, "I'll tell him in a way that nobody can hear us."

Telepathic Convo- Bloom & Sano

Bloom- Sano! If you can hear me, don't talk out loud. We have a serious problem.

Sano- What problem?

Bloom- Remember that guy Mizuki told you about, the one who tried to kill us?

Sano- Yeah

Bloom- Don't look now, but he's here, and Mizuki is scared to death. He's the only one that can really scare her.

Sano- WHAT???

Bloom- Yes, I know. I'm mad too. Just keep your cool and don't tell Mizuki that I told you. She'd freak. Just don't let him come anywhere near her.

Sano- You don't need to tell me twice.

Bloom- But be careful, he has powers too, but for them to be fully corporal he has to be in the shadows.

Sano- Great, Bloom, you know that Mizuki means the world to me, right.

Bloom- (understanding his meaning) Good

End Telepathic Convo.

Bloom was glad that Sano was Mizuki's boyfriend. He'd protect her with his life if he had to. She looked at Mizuki who was breathing heavily, like a person who was extremely scared.

Unknown to Bloom and Sano, Mizuki already had a plan. She knew Michael all too well. He'd use Sano and the others to get to her. She refused to let them to get hurt because of her. She would place a very strong barrier spell around all of them when she got back to the dorm.

Later, back at the dorm, Julia, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Tecna, Layla, Musa, Sano, and Nanba had all gone to Nakatsu's room for a party. Mizuki was in her and Julia's room, preparing for the barrier spell. Everything was set, all she had to do now was say the incantation.

"Powers granted to me, Protect those dearest me, No harm come to they who live in my heart and set me free," she said, the pentagram on the floor started to glow and disappear and that meant that the spell had worked. She then went to Nakatsu's room and joined her dearest ones.

"Oh hey, Mizuki!" Nakatsu said, "I wondered when you were coming. Sano's been beside himself with worry. He may not have thought I noticed it, but I did. But nevermind, come on, I want to introduce you to some people. Hey, Kayashima.

This is my new friend, Mizuki. Mizuki, this is my roommate and friend, Taiki Kayashima."

"Nice to meet you, Kayashima," Mizuki said, holding out her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Soralli," Kayashima said.

"Do you know…." Mizuki started.

"That you're a fairy?" he finished for her, "Yes, Nakatsu told me about you. Plus, I see it in your aura."

"You can see my aura?" Mizuki said.

"Yes, your aura is violet with a tinge of pink and livid gray," said Kayashima, "Which means that you are a fairy who is in love but has twinge of fear."

"What are you afraid of, Mizuki? " Nakatsu asked, he had been listening the whole time.

"Okay, I'll tell but you have to promise not to tell Sano or the others. Bloom knows but I don't want to scare everyone. Sano will just get mad and protective and not let me out of his sight and his blood pressure doesn't need to get any higher," she answered.

"Okay, I promise," Nakatsu said.

"You know that guy I told you about? The one who tried to kill me and my friends?" she continued, "He's here. He's the only one who can actually scare me. But I know Michael. He'll try to get to me, using those who are closest to me. You, Nanba, Sano, and the rest of the Winx girls. So, earlier, I placed a barrier spell over all that are my dearest ones."

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Nakatsu said, "And how do you know he's here?"

"I can sense when evil people or people wishing me harm are near. I saw him at lunch today," Mizuki answered, "And I already told you why I didn't say anything."

"Okay, but if something happens," Nakatsu said, "I will tell Izumi. You two are the best friends I have ever had and don't want to see either one of you get hurt."

"Thanks, Nakatsu," Mizuki said, "I should have known that I could have told you sooner."

"It's okay," Nakatsu said, with a smile. Then Sano, walked up with a boy who Mizuki recognized from their homeroom.

"Aren't you in our homeroom?" Mizuki asked the boy.

"Oh, yes I am," he answered, "I am Senri Nakao. What a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Mizuki Ashiya," she said, "Nice to meet you, too."

She and Nakao it appeared had something in common. Thet were both cute, but Nakao had a temper and was jealous whenever anybody got too close to Nanba, but he knew he couldn't jealous of Mizuki because she didn't care for Nanba that way. She only saw him as a friend and because of it, she and Nakao became friends by the time the party was over. It wasn't much later, that Mizuki had to drag Julia away from the party because she was getting tired and Sano and everyone else were heading to bed.

While Julia was in the bathroom, Mizuki cleverly added her two new friends, Kayashima and Nakao, to the barrier spell. After she put on her pajamas and was in her bunk, she thought, "I hope Michael has the good sense to stay away from me and my friends, otherwise he shall feel wrath, mine or Sano's. Whichever one, it doesn't matter, but he will feel it!" and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

All's Fair in Love, War, and Osaka High School

A Hana-Kimi, Pokemon, and Winx Club FanFic Crossover

By realixweatherfairy

Disclaimer: I only own Michael, Amanda, and Steven

Chapter 8: Fun and No Games

The next morning dawned brightly, but for Mizuki, it might as well have been cloudy. She sensed that there was trouble coming. She did not fret because she knew the barrier spell she placed on her loved ones would protect them from harm. She didn't place a protection spell on herself because she could fight Michael with her own powers. She got dressed in her gym uniform, and went to wake up Julia.

"Jules, come on. It's time to get up," Mizuki said.

"Please, 5 more minutes," Julia said, tiredly.

"Julia, Nanba's gonna be in here any minute," Mizuki said, playing Julia's secret crush.

"What!!!!!" Julia yelled, she never let anyone she had a crush on see her without being fully decked out, and she jumped up and headed into the bathroom, leaving Mizuki in a howling fit of laughter.

"What's going on in here?" someone asked. Mizuki stopped laughing and turned to the door to find Sano standing there, looking at her with a smile on his face. He was already dressed.

"I pulled a fast one on Julia," Mizuki said, "By telling her that Nanba was going to be coming here at any moment. I only did so that she would get her butt out of bed."

Then Sano laughed. He loved her sense of humor. But he still hadn't forgotten what Bloom had told him. It was obvious that Mizuki hadn't told him because she didn't want him to worry about her.

Later, Mizuki, Sano, the rest of girls, Sky, Brandon, Helia, Timmy, Nakatsu, and Kayashima were on their way to school. The girls, Sano, and Kayashima were the only ones not hung over on alcohol.

"Oh, come on, you guys. You're young!" Mizuki said, "You shouldn't be this hung over!"

"That's not helping, Mizuki," Nakatsu said. He also hadn't forgotten what Mizuki had told him the previous night. He would've told Sano but Mizuki made him promise not to, but he said he would if something bad happened to her.

"Come on, you guys! They're taking attendance!" Sano yelled over his shoulder cause he, the girls, and Kayashima were all running, "We're going to be late."

Later on the basketball court, Sano, Nakatsu, and four of their dormates were playing and Nakatsu had just performed a perfect slam dunk.

The audience was screaming, at least those in Dorm 2 were, especially Mizuki. She was still on the lookout for Michael. It was apparent from what she saw this morning, he was in Dorm 1.

When she turned back to the game, she saw that Sano had just stolen the ball from a Dorm 3 third year. He made is way towards Dorm 3's hoop and took a shot. Mizuki watched the ball's progress as it reached the hoop and went in.

"Yes!" Mizuki screamed. Sano looked into the crowd. It was obvious who he was looking for, Mizuki. When he found her, he smiled his mischievous smile and she smiled back. She turned and saw Noe talking to Sekime, nearby. She walked up to them, and said, "Hey Noe, how's going?"

"It's rough," he said, with a nervous smile.

"Oh, Ashiya," Sekime said, "It's time for Volleyball and we're in it. Man, I didn't expect that much out of Sano. It's gotta be that jumping of his or he's showing off for a certain someone."

Both Noe and Sekime looked at Mizuki, who just smiled, and said, "Come on, let's go."

A lit bit later, Noe, Sekime, and Mizuki were all on their knees. They had just been beaten by Dorm 3.

"My dormitory mates are such brutes," said an unwelcome voice, "Here let me help you up."

Then, Mizuki felt someone pulling her up and turned to them only to find that it was Himejima.

"Oh, thanks," she said, nervously.

"It's a pity," he said.

"Huh?" was all that came out of her mouth.

"A beautiful girl in that shabby dorm," he continued, "You should transfer to 3. I'll watch out for you. Yes?"

"Uh?" Then a shoe came out of the air and hit Himejima on the head.

"Ow!" he cried.

"Keep your hands off my girlfriend, euro trash," came a voice. 

Himejima turned and saw Sano and Nakatsu standing behind him. It was obvious who had spoken and thrown the shoe, because Sano was holding one of his shoes.

"You know, Izumi, you really shouldn't say that," Nakatsu said, "It's an insult to euro trash."

"What did you say, blondie?" Himejima said, angrily.

"What do you think I said, Masao?" Nakatsu said, icily.

"Bye, Bye, Pussycat," said Himejima, running off and running into a door.

"What a dummy," said Mizuki.

"Yeah!" Nakatsu and Sano laughed.

"I'm sorry, we lost the volleyball game," Mizuki said.

"Don't' worry about it," Sano said with a smile.

She smiled back and felt guilty about not telling him about Michael being there.

Later, after the cheering competition, Mizuki won the 500 m Relay for Dorm 2, but afterwards, she felt something was wrong. She then passed out on the track and wouldn't wake up. Sano ran up to her and picked her up , she was extremely pale, and looked at the edge of the track and saw who he thought was Michael, walking away from the Track. He walked up to a bench and laid Mizuki down on it.

"I think I know what is going on here, Sano," said a voice behind him. He turned and saw Bloom.

"Really?" he said.

"Yes, Michael put an eternal sleep spell on Mizuki and it can only be broken by true love's first kiss or by a powerful counter charm which I know, which way would you prefer?" Bloom answered.

"Can you please give me a moment?" Sano asked.

Knowing what he had in mind, Bloom said, "Sure."

Once Bloom was gone, Sano sat down on the ground next to the bench, and said, "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, Mizuki." And kissed her. When they broke apart, he thought it didn't work and started to cry. Then when he wasn't looking, her face started to regain its complexion and her eyes opened and she sat up.

"Sano, you should know better than that," she said, "It takes a bit for it to work."

Surprised, he jumped. He looked into Mizuki's face and hugged her. She hugged him back and said, "I'm sorry I scared you. I should have told you that Michael was here."

Sano let go of her and said, "Don't be. Bloom told me yesterday. She thought that I should know in case he came after you that and the fact that you were scared to death."

"Thank you," she whispered in his ear as he helped her off the bench. He smiled at her.

"Come on. Let's go. I'm sure Nakatsu and the others are worried sick," he said and led her to Team 2's tent, where Nanba was debriefing his team. He kept looking around hopefully. When he saw them, he smiled, but Mizuki could see behind that smile that he was worried about something. Then it dawned on her, Nakatsu must have told them. Bloom and Flora ran up to them and placed one of Mizuki's arms around their shoulders and helped her to a chair. Obviously, she looked like she was going to collapse at any moment.

"Sano, you get ready for the Chicken Fight," Flora told him, "We'll take care of Mizuki. Go on now."

"Mizuki, why didn't you tell us that Michael was in Japan?" Layla said.

"I didn't want to worry you guys," she answered, "You know how I hate being a bother."

"You're our best friend," Stella said, "You're safety is never a bother."

"Thanks, guys. Come on, help me to the stands," Mizuki said, "I want to watch the Chicken Fight."

Knowing that protesting would be of no use, they helped her up because she still looked weak. They lead her to a place in the stands that was completely empty. They all sat around her as if to cause a barrier. Bloom sat beside her, Stella was behind her, Musa beside Stella, Julia on Stella's other side, Flora on her other side, Tecna beside Bloom. She appreciated them even more.

"Guys, late last night, I called my brother," Mizuki said, "I told him everything and he said he'd be here in two days, if anything, I'll bet you he'll be here at least by tomorrow."

"Yes, I think it was a good thing you did," Flora said, "Michael was always scared of Shizuki. Besides, your older brother is very protective of you."

"And I love him all the more for it," Mizuki said.

"Sano's very protective of you too, Mizuki," Layla said, "It's very obvious that he loves you very much."

"Yes, I know," Mizuki said, "and his love is returned in every way possible."

They could all tell that Mizuki was very much in love with Sano and would protect him with her life if she had to. It was then that the Chicken Fight started. Mizuki looked for Sano and Nakatsu. She found them with Noe and Sekime. They were doing very well, unitl someone from Dorm 1 pushed Noe down, seeing this Sano and Nakatsu caught him before he hit the ground, all when the referee looked away for one minute.

Noe, Sekime, Sano, and Nakatsu were all taken to the medical tent. Followed by the girls, Mizuki was being held up by Bloom and Layla.

"Are you guys okay?" Mizuki asked.

"Yeah, how're you doing?" Nakatsu asked, urgently.

"I'm better, but I'm still feeling kinda weak," Mizuki said.

"I know you two were trying to help your friend," said a new voice, "But you guys look a mess."

"Yeah, whatever, Umeda." said Nakatsu.

"Dr. Umeda, could you just please do your job?" Sano said, annoyed.

"Fine," Umeda said and started to treat the cuts on Sano, Nakatsu, and Noe's arms.

"Sekime, who's Umeda?" Stella asked.

"He's the school doctor," he replied, "and according to Nanba, he's a lite in his loafers."

"But how does Minami know that?" Julia asked, "There's no way he can know that unless they are related."

"Yeah, they are," Mizuki said, "Nanba told me that the school doctor was his mom's brother, therefore his uncle. I just remembered that he told me that. It was a while ago.

Then Sano, Nakatsu, and Noe were able to leave. So when Bloom and Layla were about to help Mizuki up again, Sano shook his head and helped her up, by putting her arm around his shoulder, Nakatsu took her other arm around his shoulder to help. She smiled at them. She knew why they were acting this way. They didn't want Michael to hurt her again. With that, she told them. "Thank you." They smiled back at her and helped to get home and to her room.

What they didn't know was that Michael was watching them. He was angry that Sano had broken the spell that he had placed on Mizuki. He was now determined more than ever that he would get his revenge on the girl who had embarrassed him and all her friends. He then walked back to Dorm 1 to formulate a new plan.


	9. Chapter 9

All's Fair in Love, War, and Osaka High School

A Hana-Kimi, Pokemon, and Winx Club FanFic Crossover

By realixweatherfairy

Disclaimer: I own only Michael, Amanda, and Steven

Chapter 9: Cross Dressing and a Family Reunion

The day after Michael's failed attack, Mizuki felt a lot better. She was even able to walk by herself. She was wearing a dress similar to the dress that Belle wore in the beginning of Disney's Beauty and the Beast. She even had her hair tied in a bow like she did.

She was the first to get to 2-C's booth. She had left a note for the others telling them that she had went to the school early to finish setting up. It wasn't an hour before the others arrived. They all seemed relieved to see that she was okay.

"If you guys wanted my company," she said, "You should have gotten up earlier."

"We were worried about you, Mizuki," Layla said, "We thought that Michael might try to attack you again."

"And I can't hold him off until you guys get here," Mizuki answered.

They just all looked down, guiltily. They had all thought that she might not be able to hold him off until they got there.

"You guys might want to go change," Mizuki said, "We'll be starting soon."

They went off to the restroom to change. Then, Mizuki started setting up the tables for the café. She was so busy that she didn't notice that a young man had walked in.

"Jeez, Mizuki. Your big brother comes to see you," he said, "and you don't even notice."

She stopped and turned and said, "Shizuki." She ran to him and gave him hug.

"It's not just me either," Shizuki said. Stepping aside to reveal a man and a woman holding a little girl.

"Mom, Dad!" Mizuki said, happily.

The little girl jumped out of the woman's arms and was falling to the ground, until Mizuki caught her. The little girl cried, "Sissy-chan!" happily.

"Rosalee, I missed you, little sister," said Mizuki, "Hi, Mom, Hi Dad.", giving them a half hug, since she was holding Rosalee.

"Hello, Daughter," they both said.

"Mizuki, who are you talking to?" Sano said, not daring to come out.

"It's just my parents and siblings, Sano," she said.

"Oh, okay," he said.

"Sano, are you coming out or what?" Mizuki said.

"No, I'd rather not embarrass myself," he replied.

"Fine," Mizuki said, cockily. Then with swish of her hand, the curtain that he was hiding behind disappeared. He was revealed to be wearing the Chinese Princess dress.

Surprisingly, her parents and siblings didn't laugh. They just looked at Sano, and turned to Mizuki and asked her, "Why is that boy wearing a dress?"

"Today is a Culture Festival," she said, "Every class is setting up a booth. Ours is a café and the boys have to dress as girls and us girls got to dress up as whatever we wanted, which is why I'm dressed like this."

It was then that her family noticed the way she was dressed. "You did a nice job on that dress, little sister." Shizuki said.

"Thanks," Mizuki said.

"Hey Mizuki, who ya talking to?" said Nakatsu, who had just appeared dressed as Clara from _**Heidi. **_

"Nakatsu, this is my Dad, Takumi Ashiya, my Mom, Eiko Ashiya, my older brother, Shizuki Ashiya, and my baby sister, Rosalee Ashiya," she answered, "Guys, this is my good friend, Shuichi Nakatsu."

"Nice to meet you, Nakatsu," her mom, dad, and older brother said. "He a funny guy, Sissy-chan," Rosalee said.

"And this is Izumi Sano, my boyfriend," she said, nervously, not knowing what her older brother might do.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sano," her family said. "I like him, Sissy-chan," Rosalee said, and smiled. She was still in Mizuki's arms. "I do, too, Rosalee," Mizuki said. Sano smiled at her.

"Well, anyway, if you have more friends for us to meet, little sister," Shizuki said, "They'll have to wait till later, because we have something we need to discuss, right now."

"oh, okay. See ya guys later," Mizuki said to Sano and Nakatsu. She handed Rosalee to her mother before walking out into the hall to speak with Shizuki.

"Little sister, how long has Michael been here?" he asked.

"At least a few days, that I know about," she answered.

"He hasn't tried anything on you, has he?" Shizuki asked, urgently.

"Yesterday, he put me under an Eternal Sleep spell, but Sano broke it. Afterwards, I felt like I was gonna collapse at any second," Mizuki answered.

"Well, the school has been informed of the situation and they said that if there were any problems, that the school would kick him out of school and that the Japanese police would be involved," Shizuki said, "They also said that there would be no reason to fear for your life, which is a bunch of bull, I'd be on your guard at all times, I'd worry about your friends too."

"Already beaten you to it," Mizuki said, "I place a barrier spell on them, the night before the Festival started, which was yesterday."

"Good, that'll keep'em from harm," said Shizuki, "We'll be staying all day today and tomorrow. The school already approved it."

"Cool, you'll get to meet all my new friends," Mizuki said with a smile.

"Come on, let's get back in the class room," Shizuki said, wanting to delay any altercations with Michael until he was ready for him.

When they got back in the room, they saw that their parents were helping the students who had just arrived to finish setting up the rest of the stuff, which wasn't much. They had left Rosalee in Sano's care, however, upon seeing her older siblings, she ran up and jumped back into Mizuki's arms.

"Sissy-chan," she cried happily.

"I see that Rosalee is your pet," Sano said, who had walked over.

"Has been since the day she was born," Mizuki answered. Sano smiled, he had a brother too, but he hadn't talked to him in a long time.

"Sano, can I talk to you for a moment?" Shizuki asked.

"Oh, yeah, sure," Sano replied. He and Shizuki left the classroom leaving Rosalee to Mizuki to take care of.

Once out in the hallway, Shizuki's face turned serious.

"Sano, I just want to make sure you know what danger that Mizuki is in," Shizuki said, "Michael is a magician with the powers of Darkness. His powers are only powerful if he is in the shadows or it is night time. He had wanted revenge on my sister since the day she dumped him. Later she told me she realized that she had never really loved him, only thought she did. After the day he attacked her, our parents thought it best if they got her out of the country for a while, but she refused to leave without her friends, and since he had attacked them too, their parents thought it was a good idea that they go with her. So, they and some of their boyfriends came too. Only one isn't going to Osaka. Riven, Musa's boyfriend, was forced by his parents to go to the local high school."

"Oh, I basically know what's going on," Sano said, "Mizuki told me about the attack, and Bloom warned me that Michael was here on the day he showed up."

"Okay, but I want you to be careful," Shizuki said, "Michael likes to use the people that his victim's are close to, to get to them. Mizuki told me that she already has taken steps to protect everyone."

"What kind of steps?" Sano said.

"Two nights ago, she placed a barrier spell on everyone," Shizuki said.

"Really?" Sano asked.

"Yeah, come on," Shizuki said, "Mizuki's going to be wondering' where we are if we stay out here much longer."

When they got back to the classroom, they found everything done and ready. All of the students were munching on cookies. Mizuki was sitting on the floor with Rosalee, reading a children's book. Sano had walked over and carefully sat down next to her. He looked to see what book they were reading.

"_**Fox in Socks**_?" he asked.

"It's Rosalee's favorite Dr. Seus book," Mizuki said, "I'm the only one that she likes to read it to her, so it's normally me who puts her to bed at night."

"Oh, really?" Sano said.

"Yep," she said, "Oh, my mom brought her homemade cookies for the class. I made sure there were some left for ya. They're up on the table.", pointing to the desk that the things were for the café. He got up and went to the table and found some cookies that were different than the ones they had purchased for the café. There were two.

He picked them up and bit into one. It was really good, it was a sugar cookie. Mizuki noticed that something was wrong. Sano was never really that quiet around her.

She didn't say anything about it, she didn't really have any chance to dwell on it because they had some customers walk in. She got up and was about welcome them, when she noticed that one of them was Michael. He had black hair and gray eyes. He hadn't noticed Mizuki yet. Sano noticed that she was acting really strangely. He then noticed who she was looking at and realized that it was the guy that had been walking away from the Track the day before and knew that it was Michael. He walked up to Mizuki and led her out of the classroom before Michael could notice her. Before he left, he signaled Shizuki.

"Come on, Mizuki," Sano said, "Let's go for a walk, but before we go anywhere, I need to get out of this dress.", heading to the bathroom.

"No need," Mizuki said, waving her hand and Sano was in his school uniform.

"Thanks," he said, and took her hand and lead her out of school.

Back in the classroom, Shizuki stayed out of Michael's sight, so that he could watch him. He saw Michael look around, apparently, looking for somebody. He knew he was looking Mizuki. After he saw that she wasn't there, he said something to his friends and they split.

After that, however, Michael came upon Mizuki who was sitting by a tree with Sano. He was angry that she had replaced him so quickly, and he attacked them. His attacks were pointed at Sano and he was surprised that the attacks were just bouncing off and shooting in another direction.

"Jeez, Michael, don't you dare think for one second," Mizuki said, "that I didn't anticipate that you would try to hurt those who are closest to me. Soralli Magic Winx!" and transformed.

"You ready for a fight, pussycat," Michael said.

"Yep," she said, hating that nickname, "Lightening Supreme!" and summoned a lot of lightening that struck Michael and threw him backwards.

"I forgot how powerful you were, pussycat," he sneered, throwing a dark energy ball at Mizuki, who dodged it and created a tornado which knocked Michael over and sucked him in. It was weakening him, because he was already weakened because of the sun and two, he was angery and his anger always made him lose energy.

Mizuki then said, "You can't beat me, Michael, you can't scare me any more."

He then attacked again, but the attack wasn't aimed at Mizuki, it was aimed at little Rosalee, who was running over to her.

"Rosalee!" Mizuki cried, running to her and taking the attack for her. Mizuki fell with blood coming out of her mouth, dying instantly.

Sano, eyes wide, ran to her and realized that there was nothing that he could do to save her. He started to cry. The Winx girls and the other guys including her family all came out to see what had happened. They all started crying when they saw Mizuki's body in Sano's arms, however, she then started transforming. Mizuki had gained her Enchantix!!! Her wings were like Bloom's enchantix wings except they were sapphire and sky blue. Her dress was like the dress Luna transformed into when she became human in the Sailor Moon S movie, except the top was sky blue and the bottom was sapphire blue. Her shoes were like Bloom's too, except instead of hearts, it was a small tornado and they were sapphire blue.

"Yes!!!! Mizuki got her Enchantix!!!" Stella screamed.

Michael was astonished. He had thought that he had killed Mizuki. He was angry that Mizuki was still alive. He started attacking her again, except she was blocking all the attacks.

"Realix Burning Sage!" Mizuki then yelled. She then launched a large symbol, it was a heart with a star in the middle, that was on fire, at Michael, which made him unconscious.

"Enchantix Circle!" Mizuki yelled, causing a circle around Michael, and then she said, "Transportus Mortus Omega!" transporting him to the same place as she had the Trix.

She then landed and de-transformed. Everyone ran to her.

"Congratulations! Mizuki!" Bloom said, crying. She was wearing a dress similar to Alice in Disney's Alice in Wonderland.

Stella was wearing an outfit similar to Princess Jasmine's in Disney's Aladdin; Flora was wearing a dress similar to Aurora's peasant dress from Disney's Sleeping Beauty, Musa was wearing a kimono similar to the one Mulan wore in Disney's Mulan, Layla was wearing a dress similar to the dress Ariel wore on her exploration day with Prince Eric in the Disney's The Little Mermaid, Tecna was wearing a dress similar to Aurora's princess dress, and Julia was wearing a dress similar to Cinderella's maid's dress.

Then everyone decided to go back into the classroom. Sano had taken Mizuki's hand and hadn't let go. He had been scared that he had lost Mizuki for good.

He looked at her and said, "I thought I almost lost you there."

She replied, "For a moment there, you did. A fairy gains her enchantix by saving someone from their home realm or making a great sacrifice. I sacrificed my life for my baby sister." He just looked shocked and kept walking.

For the rest of the day, everything went smoothly. Sano didn't leave Mizuki's side all day. He was actually scared that she would get attacked again.

As they walked back to the dorm, Shizuki expained that he and the rest of the family would be staying at the dorm with Mizuki. Sano noticed that Shizuki was eying him with a look on his face saying, "You better take good care of her, or you'll have me to answer me to." He smiled. However, Sano and everyone did not get any sleep that night, they knew that their troubles weren't over quite yet.

Author's Note: Sorry about the typos. It didn't look that way when I wrote the rough copy.


	10. Chapter 10

All's Fair in Love, War, and Osaka High School

A Hana-Kimi, Pokemon, and Winx Club FanFic Crossover

Disclaimer: I own only Michael, Amanda, Steven, and Rosalee

Chapter 10: Kidnapping and Rescues

The third day of Festival dawned brightly. Mizuki was once again the first person to get up. She carefully climbed down the ladder of the bunk bed and quietly moved to the bathroom, trying not to wake up Julia, her parents, or brother and sister. She took a shower and got dressed. When she walked out of the bathroom, she noticed that Rosalee's blanket had fallen off her camp bed. Smiling, Mizuki picked it up and covered her little sister. She smiled. Almost everyone they met had actually thought that they were mother and daughter, because Rosalee looked soo much like Mizuki. The only differences between them were that Rosalee had blue eyes and Mizuki had brown eyes and the age difference.

Walking towards the door, she looked back at her family. She smiled and turned and opened the door, causing Sano to almost fall into her. He had come over to see if Mizuki wanted to walk to school with him that morning. He was about to knock when Mizuki opened to door.

"Oh, sorry, Sano," Mizuki said.

"No worries," Sano said, "Do you want to walk to school together?"

"Sure, just let me leave a note for my parents and brother real quick," Mizuki said, walking over to her desk and wrote a note, telling them that she had walked over to the school with Sano.

"Okay let's go," she said, leaving the note on her desk.

They walked quietly to the school, holding hands.

"I wonder why Sano hasn't said much lately?" Mizuki thought, "I need to talk to him."

Telepathic convo. – Sano & Mizuki

Mizuki- Sano, are you okay?

Sano – Yeah, why?

Mizuki – Well, you haven't said much in a while, and that worries me.

Sano – Sorry, Mizuki. It's just that I've had a lot in my mind since yesterday.

Mizuki – Okay, anything you want to talk about?

Sano – That symbol you shot at him? What is it?

Mizuki – It's the symbol of the Realix realm. It's said that the Keeper of the Crystal Hail Drops is the princess of that realm, but I don't believe it. Now that I've seen it, I'm not so sure.

Sano – So, it's a possibility that you're a princess.

Mizuki – And not who I thought I was.

Sano – Don't worry, Mizuki. I always be there for you, no matter what.

Mizuki – Thanks. (Kisses him on the cheek, making him blush)

End Telepathic Convo.

The walk to school was more relaxed after that. They were talking about other things, like if Nakao would win the Miss Osaka Pageant. Mizuki and Sano both thought that he would. Then Mizuki brought up what she heard Tennoji say the first day of the Festival.

"Tennoji doesn't think so," Mizuki said.

"How do you know that?" Sano asked.

"I overheard a conversation he was having with a Freshman," she answered, "He was telling him that this new kid in the Karate Club was cute enough to beat Nanba's little butterfly. Quote, Un-Quote."

"Did he say what the new kid's name was?" Sano asked.

"Yeah, Shotaro Kadoma," she replied.

"Oh, I heard he was really cute," Sano said. Mizuki raised her eyebrow at him. "It's just what I heard."

When they arrived at school, everyone from class 2-C had arrived, except Nakatsu, Sekime, Noe, and the rest of the Winx girls. They were setting up everything for the day's events. There were only two events that day: the 200o m Relay and the Miss Osaka Pageant.

Everything was set up by the time they arrived.

"Sorry guys, we left you to do all the work by yourselves," Flora said.

"Don't worry about it, Flo," Mizuki said.

"Hey, Mizuki, would like to take a walk with me?" Noe asked, "I was going to take one yesterday, but I didn't considering what happened."

"Sure," she said and went and told Sano, who told her not to be too long. She smiled at him and went to join Noe.

"Thanks for coming with me, Mizuki," Noe said, "I just didn't want to go by myself."

"It's okay," she answered, "Anything for a friend."

They walked around, looking at all the booths that were just finishing setting up. They couldn't believe that they were they only ones who had actually prepared ahead of time.

When Noe was busy talking to someone from dorm 2's Freshman class, Mizuki felt two strong hands on her shoulders, pulling her away from the area. She tried to fight but they were holding her too strongly. By the time Noe turned around to tell her that it was time to go back to class, she was gone. He looked around for her and couldn't find her. Terrified, Noe ran back to class to tell Sano.

"Sano!" Noe yelled, "We have a big problem!"

"What's the matter, Noe?" Sano asked, "Where's Mizuki?"

"That's the big problem, I can't find her," he said, worry plain in his voice, "I looked everywhere for her and I can't find her!"

Sano went pale and his heartbeat increased. He went and told Nakatsu and the Winx girls. Together, they went and told Nanba at class 3-A. Since his class was still setting up, Nanba went with them to find Mizuki.

Unknown to them, Mizuki was kidnapped by the Dorm 1 Karate dudes.

"Kitahanda, let me out!" she screamed.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that," he said, "I can't let you out until the 2000 m Relay is over. It might decide the championship and you're just enough to make the difference. It would be really bad if your dorm won, our pride is at stake."

"Does Tennoji know about this?" Mizuki asked.

"Our captain has nothing to do with this," he answered, "The decision was mine."

It was hours before Sano and the others were giving up, well Sano and Nakatsu weren't giving up but the others were. On they're way back to class, they ran into Nakao who had seen Mizuki being carried off by the Karate dudes from dorm 1.

"I don't know where they took her," Nakao said, "I tried to get them to let her go, but I had to fight to get away with my life." He had to leave because he was in the Miss Osaka Pageant.

"What?" the Winx girls said.

With that knowledge, Sano went to Kujo. He thought that maybe Kujo might know what was going on. He was angry that these guys had taken his girlfriend. Walking up to Kujo, he said, "Where's Ashiya?" making his anger apparent.

"Ashiya's been kidnapped?" Kujo said.

"Please don't," said a voice.

Sano turned and saw a boy dressed as a girl, wearing a black dress and his hair was in pig tails.

"Kujo didn't have anything to do with it," he said.

"Kadoma?" Kujo said, "Tell me everything."

Mizuki was now singing softly, trying to keep herself calm. So, it was Kitahanda that's been behind everything. The Chicken Fight incident. Everything. She knew that she had to get out of there, but she didn't know how.

"I had a feeling something was going on," Kujo said, "We have to do something. Kadoma, do you know where they took her?"

"Yes, sir. They took her to the Athletic Storage area and locked her in,"

When he said this, they ran to the area where they were Kitahanda was keeping Mizuki. When they got there, they that Mizuki had transformed into her Enchantix, to keep some of the dorm 1 guys off of her. She was flying out of their reach.

"Come down here, little witch!" one of them shouted.

Then Mizuki started glowing.

"Uh-Oh," Bloom said.

"What's wrong, Bloom?" Sano asked.

"They called her a witch and witches and fairies don't get along," she answered, "Mizuki gets really mad when someone calls her a witch."

Then Mizuki summoned lightening and shot it short of where the boy who had called her a witch was standing.

"Never, ever call me a witch," she said angrily.

Just then one of the boys grabbed her foot and started pulling her down. Sano and Nakatsu then jumped into action. They started beating up the boys.

"OSAKA NANIWA SUPER KICK," Nakatsu yelled, flying into the air and kicked one of the boys.

Sano was punching the guy that was pulling Mizuki out of the air and said, "Let go of Mizuki!"

"OSAKA QUIDORE CHOP," Nakatsu yelled, chopping up one of the other guys.

It was then that Kitahanda showed back up. He had gone to get something to eat for himself and Mizuki.

"What's going on here?" he said, "Kujo! Kadoma, you told him?"

"I'm sorry, but this isn't right," he answered.

"You know this will not make Tennoji happy, Kitahanda," Kujo said.

After Sano and the others saved Mizuki, Kujo forced Kitahanda and all others involved to tell Tennoji what they had been doing. Tennoji then, with them and Sano, the Winx girls, and the rest of their friends, went to go see Nanba, who had gone back to his class because he had to, to explain himself.

"Hey, you can't go in there!" someone said.

All he said was "Move," with a look on his face that made no room for protesting. He pushed his way into class 3-A.

"Minami Nanba!" he yelled.

"What do you want, captain Tennoji?" Minami asked.

Tennoji went on to explain what had happened. Minami was growing angry but he was able to control himself.

"So you saved our little princess," Nanba said, "and put a stop to the guys that were causing all the problems. That was really nice of you."

"Yeah, …." He was going to say something else but he was cut off by the PA system.

"Well, the winner for the Miss Osaka pageant has been chosen," the person said, "The winner is number 18, Senri Nakao for Dorm 2. But the Dorm with the most points is Dorm 3. The 2000 m Relay will begin soon, everyone who is to be participating, will you please come to the track?"

"Well, we'll see you at the track, Nanba," Tennoji said.

"Go, on, guys," Nanba said, when Nakatsu fell to the floor, shouting, "OWWW!!"

"What is it, Nakatsu?" Mizuki asked, concerned.

"I think somehow when I did that flying kick, I might've hurt my foot," he answered. They took him to Umeda.

"You've got to be kidding!" Minami yelled at his uncle.

"It's a sprained ankle, stay off it for a week," Umeda said, unaffected by Minami's outburst.

"Don't tell me you didn't notice that you sprained your ankle," Sano said.

"I've never had a sprained my ankle before," Nakatsu answered.

"What about the relay? Who'll take his place?" Sano asked Nanba.

"I guess we'll have to find someone," he answered.

Later at the track, Nanba decided that he would have to go in Nakatsu's place, and he knew that somehow they would win.

When it was Nanba's turned to run, he got them caught up to second place, then it was time to pass the sash on to Mizuki. It was done quick and clean. Once the sash was in her hand, Mizuki ran like there was a bear behind her. She was too fast for the other runners and soon she took first place. Then she ran through the finish line. She won the Relay! Dorm 2 now had a total of 228 points. Dorm 2 won the Festival!

"Well, it looks like Dorm 2 has won the Festival," the announcer said, "and the MVP has been chosen. Dorm 2's Year 2 Class C!"

"Yes! We won!" Sekime and Noe shouted, together.

Mizuki was happy. Her brother, sister, and parents were coming to her. Her brother pulled her into a hug.

"Congratulations, Little Sister!" Shizuki said in her ear.

"Yay! Sissy-chan won," Rosalee said, jumping into Mizuki's arms.

"Congratulations, Daughter," her parents said, together.

"Thanks," Mizuki said, handing Rosalee to her mother.

Sano walked up to her and gave her a hug, and placed his head on her shoulder. Mizuki looked at him and smiled. He seemed relieved that he had been able to her get her back. She was just happy to be back with her friends and loved ones. Nanba and the others walked up and gave them a group hug, nearly making Mizuki collapse. She started laughing.

"What's so funny, Mizuki?" Nanba asked, nearly laughing himself.

"I was just thinking," Mizuki said in between laughs.

"About what?" he asked.

"About how I wouldn't want to be anywhere but here," she answered.

"That's good," he said. He was thinking about what would happen to Sano if Mizuki had to leave for some reason. "He would be shocked and upset if she left," Nanba thought.

"Come on. Let's go back in celebrate at the Dorm!" he said, joyfully.

Mizuki was about to go too, but Shizuki held her back.

"Little Sister, we're going back to America today," Shizuki said, "Dad couldn't get away from the clinic for too long and Mom couldn't be tempted to stay without him and Rosalee is too young to stay here by herself, however much she wants to, and I have things I need to do back home."

"Oh, okay," Mizuki said, quietly, "I had hoped that you guys could stay a little longer."

"Don't' worry," Shizuki said, "We'll come back and visit you again. If our parents can't make it, then Rosalee and I will."

"Thanks, Shizuki," Mizuki said, giving him a hug, "Goodbye, Big Brother."

"Goodbye, Little Sister," Shizuki said, letting her go and join her friends. "I hope you have no more troubles." He walked away with his parents and baby sister towards the airport.

Author's Note: I can't believe it! Chapter 10! I never thought that I would get this far! What do you guys think of this story so far?


	11. Chapter 11

**All's Fair in Love, War, and Osaka High School**

A Hana-Kimi, Pokemon, and Winx Club FanFic Crossover

By realixweatherfairy

Disclaimer: I only own Michael, Amanda, Steven, and Rosalee, that's it! No more! No less!

Chapter 11:Problems with an Ex, Crown Princesses, and Long Overdue Secrets

It had been two weeks since the Festival ended with Dorm's victory and class 2-C's win as MVP however, the prize wasn't what they thought it would be. It was 20 pencils and 10 notebooks. Noe and Sekime were anything but pleased.

"I can't believe that they just give us school supplies," Noe said.

"They can't do this," Sekime said.

"Oh, just give it up already, you two," Mizuki said, "You're giving me a headache."

"Sorry, Ashiya," Sekime said.

Later that day, everyone but Sano and Nakatsu were walking home. They were all laughing about something that Helia had done in class that day, but as they came to Dorm 2's front gate, they saw Sano talking to a girl with blonde hair that went to her shoulders and green eyes. Mizuki would have thought that they were just friends but by the way that they were so close to each other made her think otherwise.

"Nanba, do you who that girl is?" Mizuki asked with a lump in her throat.

"Yes, I do," Nanba said, "She's Sano's ex-girlfriend, Amanda. She broke up with him a little over a year ago, or so I thought."

He looked at her face and saw that she was pale. He knew what she was thinking. Maybe Sano was cheating on her. With his ex. Seeing Mizuki and the others, the girl pulled Sano into a kiss. Mizuki gasped and her eyes started to water. Feeling her heart break, she ran crying into the dorm before anyone could stop her. Sano was able to break away from the girl and walk over to the others. Bloom and the rest of the girls were glaring at him.

"Sano, what were you thinking?" Nakatsu asked.

"I don't know, she just walked up to me and started trying to get back together with me," Sano said, "Where's Mizuki?"

"She just ran into the dorm in tears," Bloom said, angrily.

"Why?"

"Because of what she saw you doing!" Layla yelled, "It broke her heart. We could all tell."

Sano looked upset. He couldn't believe Amanda. He had told her that he was over her and that he had a new girlfriend and now she had made him break her heart.

"Anyway, we gotta go inside now," Nanba said, "See you later." And everyone walked past him.

Sano went to the back of the dorm building where there was a large doghouse. A huge dog came running to him.

"Hey, Yujiro. Wanna go for a walk, boy?" Sano said. Yujiro was a dog that he had adopted soon after coming out to Tokyo.

Meanwhile inside, Mizuki had a phone call.

"Ashiya, you've got a phone call," Mr. Salts said.

"Thanks, Mr. Salts, Mizuki said, taking the phone from him.

"Hello"

"Mizuki, this is your older brother, Shizuki"

"Hi, Shizuki. What's up?"

"Are you okay? You don't sound too good."

"I'm fine."

"Well, anyway, I'm coming out to see you, our Aunt Cassandra decided to come and visit us and she especially wanted to see you."

"Oh. When will you be here?"

"Tomorrow."

"I'll see you then."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." And hung up the phone and walked up to the stairs to her room, Julia was busy talking to Nanba about something, so she was alone. She went and laid down on her bed and cried.

"How could I have been so stupid?" she asked herself, "Sano never really loved me. How could I have been so stupid?"

"You're not stupid, Mizuki," Julia's voice said. Mizuki picked her head up and saw that Julia had just walked in.

"But I really thought that he loved me," Mizuki said in between sobs.

"He does, that girl, Amanda or whatever her name is, just walked up to him and started hanging all over him. He never meant to that to happen," Julia said.

"Then it wasn't Sano's fault," Mizuki said.

"No."

"Thanks, Julia. What were you and Nanba talking about?" Mizuki said.

"We confessed our feelings for one another," she answered.

"Really?"

"Yep! We're now a couple!" Julia said.

"Nakao's not gonna be happy," Mizuki said.

"Does it look like I care about him?" Julia asked.

"No, do you know where Sano is? I need to talk to him," Mizuki said.

"I think he went for a walk," Julia answered.

"Oh, okay. By the way, my Aunt Cassandra came to visit the family and for some reason, she really wanted to see me, so she and Shizuki are coming out here, they'll be here tomorrow," Mizuki said, walking towards the door.

"Oh, really," Julia said.

"Yeah, I'll see ya later, Jules!" Mizuki said, with a smile and disappeared out the door.

Sano was walking up the dorm courtyard with Yujiro, who started barking happily the moment they got to the back of the building. When he looked up, he saw Mizuki standing there, with a small smile on her face.

"Had a good walk?" she asked, patting Yujiro's head and rubbing his ears.

"Yeah, um, Mizuki, I'm sorry about Amanda," Sano said, quietly.

"Its okay, Julia told me about it earlier," Mizuki said.

Sano ran to her and pulled her into his arms. He had been worried that she might break up with him, something he dreaded. He couldn't bear to lose Mizuki.

"Oh Sano, just so you know, my brother called," Mizuki said when they broke apart, "My Aunt Cassandra decided to visit the family and wanted to see me in particular. So, Shizuki and Aunt Cassandra are coming out here. They'll be here tomorrow."

Meanwhile on the airplane, Shizuki was worried.

"Aunt Cassie, do really mean that you plan on telling her?" Shizuki asked.

"Yes, it's been a secret for far too long, Nephew," a woman with black hair and brown eyes like Mizuki's answered.

"She may not really believe it," Shiuki said.

"It can't be a secret now that she has her Enchantix," Aunt Cassie said.

"I guess not," Shizuki said solemnly.

The next day, a Saturday, Mizuki dressed in a sapphire blue halter top and a white tiered skirt with a pair of high heels. She was going to meet her brother and aunt at the airport. She had asked most of her friends to come with her. She hadn't seen her Aunt Cassie in about four years.

"Thanks for coming with me guys," Mizuki said.

"No prob." They said.

Once at the airport, Mizuki ran in with Sano behind her to the area that Shizuki and her aunt would departing the airplane from. He could tell that she was really excited. When her brother and aunt departed the airplane, Mizuki ran to them and jumped into her brother's arms.

"I missed you, Big Brother!" she cried.

"I missed you too, Little Sister," he answered, "but wasn't it just three weeks ago that I last saw you."

"When you're in another country it seems longer!" she retorted.

"I see you brought all your friends with you!" Shizuki said, and waved.

"Yep."

"Mizuki! It's so good the see you!" said an older version of Mizuki, just with black hair.

"Aunt Cassie!" she cried, running to her and giving her a hug.

Mizuki then led her aunt and brother to a taxi and some how all her friends and family had been able to fit in, however, she had to sit on Sano's lap. The only problem was that it was cramped.

When they got to the dorm, and everyone got out, they were really happy to be able to breathe.

"Mizuki, your brother and I would like to talk to you alone for a moment," Aunt Cassie said.

"What's going on, you two?" Mizuki asked.

"Can we please talk to you alone?" Aunt Cassie asked pleadingly.

"Okay, Guys, I'll join you in my room later okay?" she said.

"Yeah, see you there," Julia said.

Mizuki led her brother and aunt to a room that was almost completely empty. She was really bothered by what was going on. What could her aunt have to talk to her about?

"Mizuki, I heard you gained your Enchantix, Congratulations," Aunt Cassie said.

"Thank you," Mizuki said.

"But that's not what I came to talk to you about," Aunt Cassie continued, "Shizuki told me about your first Enchantix attack: Realix Burning Sage. That can only mean one thing."

"What?"

"That I must tell you what I should have told you many years ago," Cassie continued, "Years ago, I had a daughter. She was young and beautiful. One night, she was attacked by an assassin. The assassin was stopped, tried, and executed. But I still feared for my daughter's life. So, I did the only thing that I knew I had to do. I sent her to Earth for my sister, Eiko Ashiya, and her husband to take care of. I warned them to change her name and raise her as their own. My daughter's name was Soralli."

"My fairy name!" Mizuki said.

"Your _**real**_ name," Cassie said, "You are my daughter and the Crown Princess of Realix. That's why you have the power of Crystal Hail Drops and the name of your first Enchantix attack was Realix Burning Sage."

"If you're my birth mother, then Uncle Maximus was my…." Mizuki said, quietly.

"Birth father, dearest," Cassie said, "I was going to tell you when you turned 18, but you got your Enchantix before your 18th birthday."

"I don't believe this," Mizuki said.

"I'm sorry," Cassie said, "but I needed to tell you soon because soon I am going to announce that you are indeed alive and are living on earth. I am speaking for the entire Realix Royal family."

"And I'm speaking for our family," Shizuki said, not wanting to lose his little sister.

"Excuse me, I don't technically have a family with either one of you," Mizuki said, angrily, "You lied to me for seventeen years and you never even acknowledged my existence, _**real **_families don't do that to each other!" and ran out of the room.

When she got to her room, she faced her friends who just sitting there quietly.

"You were eavesdropping, weren't you?" she asked.

"We're sorry, Mizuki!" Stella cried.

"It's okay, you guys probably would've found out sooner or later," she replied, "Better sooner rather than later."

"So, you were right, Mizuki. You weren't who you thought you were at all," Sano said, quietly, "You're a Crown Princess! Crown Princesses don't have time for peasants like me."

"Excuse me, Izumi Sano, since when did my new royalty status change who I am or who I care about the most?" Mizuki asked, annoyed.

"I guess it doesn't," Sano said, "I just had to be sure that was how you felt, cause I still love you, no matter what."

"And I still love you, too," she replied.

He smiled at her and she smiled in return. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"How can _**I**_, Mizuki Ashiya, be a princess? Much less the heir to a kingom?" she thought. "I can't believe it!"

She looked puzzled. Bloom knew that she had to tell Mizuki her own secret, and soon. She decided that tonight would be the perfect time.

"Mizuki, I have a secret that I haven't told anybody, but the other Winx girls, I didn't tell you because I didn't want to make you uncomfortable," Bloom said.

"What, Bloom?" Mizuki said, not moving her head from Sano's shoulder.

"I'm a princess too. I'm actually the Crown Princess of Sparx. That's why I'm the Keeper of the Dragon Fire," she answered, "All of the Winx Club are princesses."

Nanba who had been listening, went pale.

"Julia, is what Bloom is saying true?" he asked astonishment clear on his face.

"Yes, it is. I am the Crown Princess of the Kingdom of Flowmara (Flow-mare-ra), the Kingdom of Flowers," she said, "It doesn't change anything, does it?"

He smiled at her and said, "Of course not!" which earned him a smile in return.

"Good, because I hate being treated like a royal everyday, all day," Julia said.

"Princesses from where exactly?" Mizuki asked not moving her head from Sano's shoulder. Sano wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

"I'm the Princess of Solaria," Stella said, "Flora is the Princess of the 3rd Moon of Marigold, Musa is the Princess of the Harmonic Nebula, Layla is the Princess of Tides, and Tecna is the Princess of the 3rd Vector of the Binary Galaxy."

With the realization that her friends were princesses, Mizuki had a lot to think about but right now there was only one question that was burning her mind.

"But if you guys are princesses, what are you dong on Earth?" she asked.

"We were sent to Earth to find the missing Princess of Realix by your birth mother," Bloom said and the other girls agreed.

Little did Mizuki and the other girls know but a man was watching them through the window. He was staring at Mizuki with soft loving eyes.

"It's her, it has to be," he said before he disappeared.


	12. Chapter 12

All's Fair in Love, War, and Osaka High School

All's Fair in Love, War, and Osaka High School

A Hana-Kimi, Pokemon, and Winx Club Crossover

By realixweatherfairy

Chapter 12: School Trips and the Crazy Ex-Girlfriend

When Sano and Mizuki got to class the next day, they found that their classmates in a flurry of excitement. They were rushing up to each other and talking excitedly.

"Noe, Sekime, what's going on?" Sano asked.

"We're going to Hokkaido for our school trip," They said.

"School trip? What's that?" Mizuki asked.

"It's a trip where the whole school goes on a trip together, with the teachers," said Sekime.

"Oh, cool, I've never been on a trip like that before," Mizuki said.

"They don't have those in America, Ashiya?" Noe asked in shock.

"I've been to summer camps and other things like that, but usually by myself or with a couple other people, but never anything that involved the whole school," Mizuki answered.

"Really! This will be really awesome for you then," Sekime said, "This will be really cool, cause we get to go the Hokkaido!"

"Hokkaido, huh?" Nanba said, behind Noe.

"I hope you have a great time," he said again.

"Does the school trip change every year?" Mizuki asked.

"I soo glad you asked, Ashiya," Nanba said, "Every school year, Mr. Clairbourne chooses a destination by playing … _** darts!**_"

"Darts?" Mizuki asked.

"It may seem like a lie but it's true," Nakatsu said.

"I don't think I'm gonna ask," Mizuki said, "Nope, I don't think I wanna know where you went on your trip."

"Don't ask, Don't tell," Nanba said.

"Good enough for me," Mizuki laughed.

"By the way, Sano, weren't you born in Hokkaido?" Sekime asked.

"Yeah, I came out here alone in junior high," he answered.

"Really?" Mizuki asked.

"Yep," Sano said.

"I can't believe that I get to go to Sano's home island!" Mizuki thought, "I didn't even know that he was from Hokkaido! There's so much that I don't know about him, yet I love him anyway!"

"Hey Mizuki!" Stella said, "Let's go shopping for things for the school trip."

"Sure, after school?" Mizuki said.

"Why not?" Stella said.

"Stella sure does like to go shopping," Nanba said, he hadn't gone back to his class yet.

"Yep, she's the best shopper this side of Solaria," Mizuki said, "Right, Stel?"

"You could say that," Stella laughed.

After school that day, everyone went back to the dorm, and changed into regular clothes. Bloom, Flora, Stella, Musa, Layla, and Tecna were wearing their regular outfits from season 1. Mizuki was wearing a lavender halter top and a white skirt that was just like the type of skirts that Tohru Honda liked to wear in Fruits Basket.(Awesome series by the way!) Julia was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a red spaghetti strap shirt.

They didn't buy as much as they looked. After they were done shopping, they went into an arcade. They played driving games, most of the time Mizuki ended up beating the rest of them. Then a girl walked up to her and said, "I challenge you to a Singing Match!"

"Okay, Fine," Mizuki said.

"Don't act so cocky." The girl said.

The girl got on stage and sang, Avirl Lavigne's Girlfriend. Everyone was saying, "Not bad, Not bad."

Then Mizuki got up and started singing Hilary Duff's This is What Dreams Are Made Of.

When she got off the stage, everyone was clapping and cheering.

"Good job, Mizuki," Bloom said, when a large booming voice said, "We will now announce the results of the Match, The winner is …. Player 2!" Player 2 was Mizuki.

"Wait, scratch that, Great job, Mizuki!" Bloom said.

Mizuki laughed and looked at Sano. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

Sano said, "I didn't know that you were so talented."

"I have many secrets that you don't know about," she said, "Not really!" she thought.

He started laughing. He knew that she didn't have any secrets that he didn't know about. She started laughing too.

"There's no way that I could lose!" the girl said. Mizuki turned to her and realized that this girl was Sano's ex-girlfriend, Amanda. She was extremely upset.

"Doesn't this girl know when to quit," Mizuki thought.

"Who are you?" Amanda asked.

"I am Mizuki Ashiya," Mizuki said.

"So you're the one he refused me for," Amanda said angrily. Mizuki could tell that she wanted Sano back.

"I want him back," Amanda said.

"As a great man once said, What you want and what you get are two very different things," Mizuki said, "And you're the one who broke up with him, remember?"

"Yes, but I was wrong to do so!" Amanda said, trying to appeal to Sano.

"I don't care what you say, Amanda," Sano said, "But as I told you, I'm over you and I'm in love with someone else."

"But,….," Amanda said.

"No buts, come on, Mizuki," Sano interrupted, "Let's go back to the dorm."

"I'm with you on that one," Mizuki said with a smile.

They gathered everyone up and they all went back to the dorm together. Sano escorted Mizuki back to her room. Before saying goodnight, however, he kissed her. When they broke apart, he smiled and said goodnight.

"Goodnight," Mizuki said.

She then went into her room and threw herself on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She stayed that way until Julia came in. Neither said anything, only went to sleep.

Author's Note: I can't wait to introduce Shin and everything! That's gonna be a fun chapter to write almost as fun as the last one! Did I mention that I own only Michael, Amanda, Steven, Rosalee, and Cassandra!


	13. Chapter 13

All's Fair in Love, War, and Osaka High School

All's Fair in Love, War, and Osaka High School

A Hana-Kimi, Pokemon, and Winx Club Crossover

By realixweatherfairy

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Michael, Amanda, Steven, Rosalee, Cassandra, Athena, and Apollo

Chapter 13: Hokkaido, Family Troubles, and Baltor

The weeks leading up to the school trip were like heaven to Mizuki. She was packing and re-packing, and spending time with Sano and Yujiro. Yujiro wasn't going with them, much to her dismay.

The day before the school trip, Mizuki was once again belittled by Greg Morris.

"You're going down, Ashiya!" Morris yelled.

"Oh, where've I heard that before?" Mizuki asked Bloom, who laughed.

"Enough! Go, Weedle!" Morris yelled, throwing out a pokeball and a Weedle popped out.

"Hmm, what pokemon should I use? Weedle's attacks are mainly poison related. That's it! A poison type pokemon! And I know exactly which one I'll use!" Mizuki thought and pulled out her own pokeball, threw it in the air and shouted, "Go, Timmy! I choose you!" It opened and a Nidoking popped out.

"Weedle, use Poison Sting!" Morris shouted to his pokemon. The Weedle shot out some kind of stinger. It hit Timmy but had not effect on him.

"Morris, you dummy! You should know by now that poison type attacks have no effect on poison type pokemon. Timmy, use Horn Attack!" Mizuki said.

The Nidoking gored the Weedle with it's horn causing it to faint.

"No! Weedle!" Morris shouted.

"Any questions? Or things you didn't understand?" Mizuki said.

"You may have lucked out this time," Morris started.

"But your luck will run out!" Mizuki said, "Where've I heard _**that**_ before?"

Morris just scoffed, called back his Weedle back and ran off.

"Bloom, you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'" Mizuki said.

"Don't know. Whatcha thinking?" Bloom asked.

"That he's a…" Mizuki started.

"Wimp!" they finished together, laughing.

The next day, Mizuki and her friends were in a bus on their way to Hokkaido. Mizuki was sitting next to Sano, Julia next to Nakatsu, Bloom next to Stella, Flora by Tecna, and Layla next to Musa. Mizuki was reading a booklet on Hokkaido.

"Wow, Hokkaido is a very beautiful place!" Mizuki exclaimed.

"Yeah, but not as beautiful as you are, Mizuki," Sano said with a smile.

"Sano, are you being a flirt?" Mizuki teased.

He smiled and she smiled back. He loved it when they could tease each other without the other thinking that they were literally making fun of the other.

During the rest of the day, Sano's classmates enjoyed the sights of Hokkaido. He didn't really care so much as he had seen it all before. He had grown up on the island. He just made sure that Mizuki was having a good time, which she was.

Later when they reached their hotel, the boys were all very jittery. They and the girls had their own room. They weren't tired, so they sat up and talked.

Soon the door started opening, but nobody came in. Sekime went to see what had opened the door but didn't see anyone. When he went to turn around, a booming voice went "BOO!!", making him jump and yell "WAAA!!". Then they heard giggling and saw that the girls were standing behind Sekime, laughing. They had obviously planned on scaring them.

"Mizuki, were trying to scare me?" Sekime asked, sweating.

"Oh, but you know I can't resist a bit of fun," Mizuki said between chuckles.

"Anyway, does anyone wanna go out and have some fun?" Musa asked, "I saw a night club in the area of this hotel when we arrived."

It was then that the guys noticed how the girls were dressed. They were dressed in regular clothes that someone would go clubbing in. Sano jumped up at once. He wasn't letting Mizuki go out alone, even if she was with her friends. He knew the creeps of Hokkaido better than that. Nakatsu, Noe, and Sekime jumped up too.

"Cool, we'll have a good group," Mizuki said, "Nakao, you don't wanna come?"

"Yes, I don't wanna come," Nakao said, "I need my beauty sleep and I don't wanna go if _**she's**_ coming" pointing at Julia.

"You know, don't you?" Mizuki said.

"About what" Nakao said.

"Julia and Nanba," Mizuki said.

"Yes I know. I can't believe you didn't tell me," he said.

"Julia asked me not to tell anyone about it, Nakao. She wanted to find the right time to tell everyone. I'm sorry," Mizuki said, sadly.

"Mizuki! If you don't hurry up, we're going to leave you behind," Nakatsu said. She then ran to catch up with the rest of her friends. Sano noticed that she was sad about something.

Taking her hand, Sano asked, "Mizuki, did something happen between you and Nakao?"

"No, not really," Mizuki said.

"What do you mean by "_**not really**_"," Sano asked.

"Nakao found out that Julia and Minami are going out now," Mizuki said, "He was just mad at me that I didn't tell him."

"Julia and Nanba are going out! The **ladies man** has a girlfriend! Much less that it's Julia. I thought she hated him," Sano said.

"Julia may have looked like she hated him, but she actually had a crush on him, I used to tease her about it," Mizuki said with a small smile.

Then they left. When they got to the night club that Musa had talked about, but there was a huge line to get in.

"Well, scrap that idea," Mizuki said, "It'll take all night for us to get into that place."

Everyone agreed, but Sano wasn't paying attention. He was paying more attention to a fight that was going on nearby. There were three guys punching each other. Sano couldn't take his eyes off the one who looked a lot like him.

"Sano, do you know that guy," Mizuki asked, indicating the one he was staring at.

"Yes, I do," he answered, "He's by little brother. Shin!"

The boy stopped and looked at where Sano had yelled.

One of the other guys said, "Dude, some guy just yelled your name. I thought you told us you didn't have any siblings" and ran off, Shin and the other guys following him.

"Shin," Sano said, under his breath. Mizuki looked at him, worriedly. She didn't know that he had a brother. Apparently, they didn't get along too well.

"Come on, guys," Mizuki said, "Let's get back to the hotel. Sano, are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," he said and Mizuki took his hand and led him back to the hotel. His thoughts were in a whirl. Mizuki led him to his room and told him to lie down and go to sleep.

Later that night, however, he was awakened by a loud crash in his room. He turned on the light and saw that Mizuki had been thrown into the wall. She was wearing her pajamas. Then the Trix walked in followed by a man.

"Look it's a little pixie all on her own!" Stormy said.

"Don't forget, ladies, I want her alive," the man said.

"Baltor, why do you always have to spoil our fun," Icy said, "Ice Coffin!" Mizuki dodged the attack and transformed into her Enchantix. She used her "Tornado of Fury" attack to send the Trix and the man, Baltor, away to no avail.

"You are powerful, Princess Soralli of Realix, like your birth father," Baltor said.

"My birth father?" Mizuki said.

"Yes, your birth father, King Maximus, was a very powerful magician. However, I proved too much a trial for him and destroyed him," Baltor said, "I also went after your mother, but she was able to escape me with you, for I also wanted to destroy you as well. I nearly succeeded but your mother used her power to send you to her sister on Earth, a place to which I could not follow. He happened to look at Mizuki who was glowing purple with anger. "Go on. Show me the power. Do it for your father. Do it for Realix!" She then released a powerful beam of energy but he froze it and trapped Mizuki, "There goes the last remaining heir to the throne of Realix."

"No! Mizuki!" Sano said, bringing the rest of the girls into the room. Knowing immediately what to do, they transformed into their Enchantix and used their Fairy Dust to break the spell before Baltor could stop them. The spell broke and the energy hit Baltor, causing him to disappear, and Mizuki to fall to the floor. Mizuki was unconscious for the rest of the night.


	14. Chapter 14

All's Fair in Love, War, and Osaka High School

All's Fair in Love, War, and Osaka High School

A Hana-Kimi, Pokemon, Sailor Moon, and Winx Club Crossover

By realixweatherfairy

Disclaimer: Only own Michael, Amanda, Steven, Rosalee, Cassandra, Athena, and Apollo

Chapter 14: Rivals and Family

The next day, Sano was in high spirits. It looked like he actually was having a good time. He and Mizuki looked extremely happy.

"Man, I don't think I've ever seen Sano so happy before Mizuki came," Sekime said.

"Huh?" Stella said.

"Before she came, it was like Sano was majorly depressed, since he had his accident and Amanda dumped him," Sekime said, "Now that Mizuki is here, it's like he's a totally different person."

"Yeah, it was like he was more depressed before Mizuki came into his life," Noe said.

"I think I like this new Sano than I did the old Sano," Sekime said.

"Well, I think they're perfect for each other," Stella said.

"Yeah, I don't think Mizuki's been this happy since before we left America," Bloom said.

While these guys were having their conversation, Mizuki and Sano ran into someone they didn't expect.

"Hey, dork, haven't seen you in a while," the guy said.

"Kagurazaka," Sano said.

"Who's this, dork" Kagurazaka asked.

"None of your business," Sano said.

"Now don't be that way," Kagurazaka said, "I'm Makoto Kagurazaka. I'm a high jumper from Tokyo Gaukeun.

"Tokyo Gaukeun? You wouldn't happen to know a guy named Riven," Mizuki asked, "He's a friend of mine."

"Riven? Yeah, I know him. He's kind of a cranky guy," he answered.

"Yep! That's Riven, all right!" Mizuki said, laughing.

"Mizuki? Is that you," a new voice said.

"Hey, Riven! Long time no see!" Mizuki said, "How've ya been?"

"Okay, uh, Musa's not with you, is she," he asked.

"Yeah, why? You don't want to see her, do you," Mizuki asked.

"No, it's not that. It's just, I never told her that I wasn't going to the same school as her," Riven said.

"So you don't really want to face her right now, huh," Mizuki said,

"Well, it was good to see you. See ya around. Come on, Sano. Sano?"

Mizuki looked around and couldn't find Sano anywhere. Worried, Mizuki looked around and still couldn't find him.

"I have to tell the girls!" Mizuki thought. She was about to run to the rest of the Winx girls, when she saw him, standing with his brother apparently having a fight. She walked over but made sure that neither on of them noticed her.

"Why should you care? You abandoned us!" Shin was yelling.

"You're my brother, of course I care!" Sano said back.

"Well, you've got a funny way a showing it," Shin yelled running off.

Sano looked down, the happiness of earlier that day vanished from his face. By the look on his face, Mizuki could tell that he was extremely sad. He started walking away. When he looked up, he saw Mizuki looking at him. He could tell that she had heard some of the fight but not all.

"Heard, have you? How long have you been standing there," Sano asked.

"Long enough," Mizuki said, "Come on, Lets go. It's getting chilly out here. I don't think either one of us wants to get sick."

"Yeah but when we get back to the hotel, I need to talk to you alone," Sano said.

"Okay," Mizuki said, leading him back to the group.

After getting back to the hotel, Sano lead Mizuki to the courtyard and sat down by a tree. Mizuki sat down next to him and said, "You had something you wanted to tell me, Sano?"

"Yes, I wanted to tell you why my family and I are not on very good terms," Sano said, "A long time ago, we were happy, my dad was a famous high jumper, he trained me himself, until after he and my mom were in an accident and my mom died. After that he changed, he pushed me harder and harder to break records. After a while, I got tired of it and told him that I never wanted to see him again. So I left, and apparently Shin hates me for it. If I could've taken him with me, I would've but I didn't think that he would do this to Shin too.

"It's not your fault, Sano," Mizuki said.

"But I blamed my dad for my mom's death, I thought deep down that he killed my mother," Sano said.

Mizuki didn't know what to say. She just put her arms around him and held him. She placed her head on his shoulder while he wrapped his own arms around her. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, just holding each other. Then Nakatsu came to get them.

"Hey you two, you're gonna have to find another place to do that, we have to pack, we're leaving today," he said.

"Okay, Nakatsu," Mizuki said, letting go of Sano and helping him up, "Don't worry, Sano. I'm sure everything will work out fine. Besides, I'm here for you if you need me, because I love you very much."

What she didn't see was that Sano had tears in his eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

All's Fair in Love, War, and Osaka High School

All's Fair in Love, War, and Osaka High School

A Hana-Kimi, Pokemon, and Winx Club Crossover

By realixweatherfairy

Disclaimer: I own only Michael, Amanda, Steven, Rosalee, Cassandra, Athena, and Apollo

Chapter 15: Returns and Jumping Back into the Swing of Things

The next day they returned to school. Sano was still a little sad but was able to cheer up because he knew that Mizuki was going to be there for him. He was able to get back to his jumping with the ferocity of a lion.

"Hey Mizuki, there's a competition coming up," Sano told her one night, "The only ones able to attend are the track teams and their coaches. So I won't be at school for a few days, would you mind keeping notes for me?"

"Sure," Mizuki said with a smile.

"Thanks," he said and smiled in return.

Then Mr. Salts' voice came on the PA system, it said, "Izumi Sano, you have a phone call."

"See you later, Mizuki," Sano said, getting up and leaving the room.

"I don't think it's a good idea that I stay in here," Mizuki thought and she got up and left the room and headed down stairs to try to find the other Winx girls. When she couldn't find them, she went outside and spent some time with Yujiro.

"You wanna go for a walk, Yujiro," Mizuki said, grabbing his leash and clipping it to his collar. She lead him to the park and let him run around for about an hour.

"Well, if it isn't a little pixie, all alone," said a familiar yet unwelcome voice.

"Well, if it isn't Icy and her band of dummies, returned for another butt beating," Mizuki said, calmly, "Go, Enchantix!" and she transformed into her enchantix.

Icy yelled, " ICE COFFIN!!" and attacked Mizuki who dodged and said, "Realix Burning Sage!", attacking Icy with the Realix symbol on fire which made Icy faint.

Darcy got mad and attacked Mizuki who just blocked the attacks, and yelled, "Tsunami Strike!" and caused a tsunami of water to crash on Darcy, which made her faint. Stormy then attacked her with "Cyclone Clone", which Mizuki absorbed and said, "Tornado of Fury!" which caused Stormy's attack and tornados that Mizuki summoned, to bounce back on Stormy which made Stormy faint.

"Enchantix Circle!" Mizuki yelled, causing a circle around Icy, Darcy, and Stormy. "Transportus Mortus Omega!", transporting them back to the Omega Dimension. When she landed, she de-transformed and saw Yujiro running up to her, she said, "Had a fun time, Yujiro!" and clipped his leash back on his collar, and walked him back to his dog house at the back of the dorm.

"See you later, Yujiro!" Mizuki said and walked back into the dorm and headed up to her room. On the way, she noticed that Sano's door was open. She looked in and saw Sano sitting on his bed with his face in his hands. She walked in and sat down on the floor next to him.

"Sano, are you okay? What's wrong," Mizuki asked.

"My little brother ran away from home yesterday," Sano answered.

"Is that what that phone call was about," Mizuki asked.

"Yeah, my step-mom called, she thought it best that I know, just in case he showed up here," Sano answered.

"It'll be okay," Mizuki said.

"It's just that my brother and I never really got along with my brother since I left," Sano said, "He felt that I abandoned him."

"As I said, It'll be okay," Mizuki said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

The next day after school, Sano had practice and Mizuki was walking towards the Dorm door with the rest of the Winx girls, when she looked away and saw the guy that Sano had been arguing with on the school trip.

She told the others to go inside without her and walked up to him and said, "Is your name Shin?"

"Yeah, what's it to you?" he said.

"Your brother is worried about you," she replied.

"How would you know and do you know where he is," he asked.

"Yes, I do know where he is if you want to talk to him," Mizuki said, "He's at the track for practice, I can take you there if you want."

"Please," Shin said.

"No problem," Mizuki said, "Follow me."

Mizuki lead him to the track and took him inside and sat down on one of the benches. They saw Sano warming up and getting ready to jump. He did and when he landed, he was shocked to see that his brother and girlfriend were sitting on the benches. When practice was over, he walked over to them.

"Mizuki, what," he said.

"I found him standing outside our dorm's gate," she answered, "He wanted to see you, so I brought him here, I'll give you guys so time alone.", walking away.

As she walked away, Mizuki was thrown into the gate by the Trix, as Icy said, "Don't forget, Girls, he wants her alive," knocking her out and making off with her. By the time Sano returned to the dorm, Mizuki was no where to be found.

After making a call to his stepmother, Sano went looking for Mizuki and couldn't find her anywhere. He checked her room, the library, any place she normally hung out, but couldn't find her. Desperate, he called Bloom and the rest of the Winx.

"What is it, Sano?" Flora asked, "You look really upset."

"I am! Mizuki's missing! I can't find her anywhere!" Sano said.

"What?!" the girls yelled.


End file.
